


Warming Stars

by Whitewalkerqueen



Series: The Event Horizon [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Breeding Kink, Chubby, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Tub Sex, Mando likes it rough, Naked Female Clothed Male, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Rescue, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, The Child has a name, Thicc!Reader, We have a plot, bisexual??, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewalkerqueen/pseuds/Whitewalkerqueen
Summary: You couldn't stay in that cantina anymore. You just didn't fit in. You would do anything to leave, to get off this planet. The way everyone looked at you and made nasty unfiltered comments in your direction was finally getting to you. One man went too far and it broke you but it also gave you the opportunity to leave the planet.You are thrust into a world you had never experienced before. You have to face all sorts of challenges but there is one man that is always by your side through everything. To you he becomes Din, but to everyone else is a wall of beskar.Chubby Reader X Mando
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Event Horizon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845331
Comments: 41
Kudos: 292





	1. The Cantina

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had after reading another ReaderXMando fic. I really love The Mandalorian and all that it can be. This fic is set after season 1 so I have a little bit more of creative freedom. 
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to try it out. I've never written one like this before. 
> 
> PLEASE comment! I love reading all comments. I want to know if you like it. Please leave kudos if you like it :)

It was before your opening shift, you were taking your leisurely stroll down to the cantina. The smell of the oak forest filled your nose. You loved this smell, it always filled you with happiness. What didn’t make you happy was the way people looked at you. It always felt like a thousand eyes would gaze upon you when you walked to work like they were looking, judging, and making fun of your shape. You try your best to not act like you are there, and try not to pay attention to them but it always makes you uncomfortable in your skin.  
  
“Hey!” A man stumbled forward and yelled. You were caught in your thoughts and didn’t realize you had walked into him. You look up right into them, their horns on their head caused you to quickly get away as fast as possible. You simply kept your head down and kept walking to the cantina to make it on time to your shift. You heard the person calling after you but you didn’t acknowledge them and kept walking faster. 

Finally reaching the cantina you fumbled for the keys to unlock the big blue doors. The key slipped in your anxious state from your palms onto the muddy ground below. You quickly bent over and picked up the keys leaving your ass in the air. Finding fitting clothes is tough in this village, so part of your lower back and some crack shows. You didn’t realize the person you bumped into continued to follow you to the cantina. Suddenly, you were jolted as you feel a sting radiate from your ass causing you to release a squeal.   
  
“Watch where you are going next time, fatass.” You turn around and see the man already walking away. You were used to being called names, but being violated like that made you want to kill that man. The door swung open behind you, causing you to jolt back.   
  
“What are you doing out here, you’re late.” Kruk’s disappointment sent a shiver down your spine.   
  
“Sorry, I-I uh. I walked as fast as I could.” You nervously said looking down at your feet. 

“Explains a lot. With those fat thighs you couldn’t move too fast. Now get to work cleaning up last night's mess” Kruk said, you brush past him to start putting the bar stools on the ground.

Kruk wasn’t a very nice man but he kept you employed and you needed this job more than anything. You were alone. No family. No friends. Just you on this planet. You want to leave so badly, to go to a place where nobody knew you. But this job was barely enough to keep you alive, let alone be able to afford a ticket off world.   
  
__

Spending the time before opening, alone, was nice. But the rush of the cantina as it was now is even better. You were a waitress, giving everybody all kinds of drinks. You enjoyed not being harassed verbally, the facial expressions when they saw you handing the drink was another story.  
  
Kruk was very stern with the outfit. Men wore a black leather pants with a white V-neck top. It didn’t show much, but it accentented the important parts. And women wore a black skirt and white tank top. For a normal sized girl this outfit would be no problem. But for you, your breasts would barely fit in, showing way too much cleavage for your liking. Occasionally, when you had to reach extra far to deliver a drink, a little too much of your breasts would pop out and the men would start to reach for them causing you to immediately pull away.   
  
“Two grog on table 10, y/n” You hurried as quick as your legs could take you skillfully weaving in and out of the tables very smoothly as you've done many times before. For a larger woman you were quite agile in this bar. You knew every table and chair but this like there was a foot in your way. Your tray goes flying and all of the empty glasses crash onto the ground causing an extremely loud noise causing all eyes to peer at you. You land flat on your face which your skirt bunched up to just under your ass. Thank god for once you had a large ass to prevent it from riding any higher. You stayed down on the ground for a couple seconds as you heard the bar erupt in laughter. 

Finally pushing yourself up off the ground you notice a stinging pain in your forearms. You look down to see a few streams in blood dripping from each arm caused by the broken glasses you crushed in your way down. You heard the patrons calling you all kinds of names you were used to because of your size but as usual they didn’t faze you. 

You gathered what you could from the ground and gave that man who tripped you the death glare. He didn’t flinch and you realized it was the same man from outside who had slapped your ass. 

He approached your face while you were picking up the last of the mess, “I thought I said watch where you're going, fatass.” and he spit on the ground, likely he had bad aim and it missed you entirely. 

You stood up with whatever you have in your hands and rushed behind the bar. Kruk looks at you with a scowl having seen what had transpired. “Are you upsetting the customers again?”

You just shook your head and pushed past him to go to the bathroom to fix your arms. 

Turning on the tap, you start to put your arms underneath the water washing the blood away. It stings slightly causing you to wince, but you needed to clean the wounds. You notice a small piece of glass in your arm and take a deep breath and reach to pull it out. The pain wasn’t small but nothing you couldn’t handle. 

Once your arms were completely clean and ready to be bandaged, the door flew open. You assume it was Kruk demanding you to return to work, “I’m coming, one minute.”

You were shocked when you felt a cold hand hank at your shoulder and turn you around. It was that man who tripped you and a shudder ran through your spine. He grabbed your other arm just as firmly and started to push you back towards the sink. 

“I am going to teach you a lesson,” he reached down and grabbed your ass roughly, “I have to teach you to keep your fatass out of the way.” His other hand came up to your face and squeezed your chubby cheeks together. He smirked at the way your lips made an involuntary ‘o’ shape. With your hands free you started to push against his chest to free yourself. He released your face and surprisingly caught both of your hands at the same time completely stopping your efforts to escape. 

“K-Kruk!” You wailed repeatedly until he slapped you across the face. All of the air was knocked out of your lungs and you slumped forward. He was still holding you up by your wrists. 

“Shut it!” He groaned at you, pushing his body up against you to straighten your posture. You continued to wiggle against him to try and escape but this only made your breast pop out of your shirt for his benefit. His hand barely made it to the exposed flesh of your breasts before he was pulled away by an invisible force. 

His body was thrown to the ground and he immediately began to get up and struggle with something on his arm. The hallway was too dark to see anything or anyone that might have done this. You squinted into the darkness a bit but the attacker was yanked to the ground again, this time unable to get up before beskar clad person was aiming a pistol at his head. The horned man tried to grab his blaster from his holster but stopped at his words. 

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold”


	2. The Rescue

The man was dragged away behind the beskar clad man. He didn’t bother letting the grappling hook go. You took a moment to adjust your uniform and take a few deep breaths. The event that had just happened was something you'd never experienced before. Your heart was racing so fast you had the feeling of vomit rising in your stomach. You could hear the noises of the crowd in the bar cheering. You assumed they saw what was being dragged behind the bounty hunter. 

You traughtened yourself up and continued to take those deep breaths trying to push past the spout of vomit but the images of his nasty face so close to yours keep flashing behind your eyes. He was so close to doing something you wouldn’t be able to stop. Suddenly you couldn’t suppress that feeling anymore and you rushed to the toilet. Kneeling down and clutching on for dear life. It just kept coming. You couldn’t stop it. Once it was finally done, the tears started flowing. You had held them back this entire time but you couldn’t be strong anymore. 

You just sat there on the bottom of the bathroom floor, weeping. Your chest was heaving up and down very fast trying to catch up with your breath. You were scared. You felt helpless. 

“Get up!” The rough voice only made your weeping deepen. You were broken and didn’t care. The voice repeated itself causing you to look up this time. Unsurprisingly it was Kruk, probably here to demand you start working again as you believe there are impatient customers waiting to be served. 

“Y/n, get up now! He’s waiting” Kruk reached down to grab your arm but you jerked out of the way. “Y/n” he yelled. 

Who was waiting? Your attacker? Why would Kruk let him stay? You understand that you are just an employee but he should have some respect. He reached for you this time and successfully grabbed your arm and pulled you up. You couldn’t resist anymore, you were broken. He dragged you behind him into the bar. You looked up and were surprised to see it completely empty save for one booth. The haze made it hard to see but you saw the man in the armour sitting there. Kruk pushed you in front of him towards the man and motioned for you to sit opposite of him. 

Scared, you slump your shoulders forward looking at the folded hands in your lap. You didn’t have anymore courage left to even sneak one glance at the armoured man. There was a silence in between the three of you, save for the light music that the cantina was making.   
  
Kruk cleared his throat awkwardly, “Here she is, just like you asked,” Kruk shifted from foot to foot glancing down briefly down to his foot before speaking again. “Where's the money?”

You snapped your head ever so slightly in Kruks direction. His words sent a shiver of confusion down your spine. Your palms become sweaty, your knees weak, arms are heavy.

The man sitting across from you, reached down and tossed onto the table a pouch of money.   
Kruk reached for it with a greedy smile on his face. The man slammed his hand down on top of Kruks, making you finally look up at him. He said nothing else but looked at Kruk striking fear into the barkeep's eyes. Kruk wrenched his hand away, and took a couple of steps away from the table. The man clad in beskar stood up, and walked over to your side of the table. You followed him with only your eyes. He motions to you with two fingers to follow him.

Barely audibly you say, “I-I’m not for sale…”    
  
Kruk positioned behind the man and snorts, “Yes you are.” 

Those words triggered a fire inside you and she repeated, “I’m not for sale.” but this time stared at the man.   
  
“He wanted to take you with his bounty but I couldn’t just give away my best employee for nothing. But he offered a large sum of money that a businessman like myself could not refuse.” The tears starting rolling down your cheeks. Your hands balled into fists.   
  
“Why would you think I would agree to this? I am not a slave.”   
  
The man interrupted Kruk before he could make his next statement, “Do you want off this planet, or not.”

Your voice got caught in your throat, you shifted your body more towards the man and looked him directly in the T-visor. He gave you a confirming nod. “Y-Yes.” The man flipped around with your answer, and started walking towards the door. You could barely move, but you forced your legs to slide out of the booth and slowly follow the man towards the door.    
  
Once at the door, you turn around and take one last look at the now empty cantina. Sighing in relief that you can now leave this hellhole.

__

You followed the man in armour towards the edge of the city. Your chubby legs started to chafe, you began to slow your pace down to accommodate the pain. The beskar man noticed and slowed down as well. After what seemed like a while, you finally arrived at his large ship. 

The man tapped some buttons on his forearm and the ramp lowered. He began to stroll up the ramp and stopped half way up and turned around to face you.

“Where would you like me to drop you off?” The man in armour said.   
  
You hesitated for a moment, clasping your hands in front of you. You had a million scenarios running in your head of what this man in armour wanted you for. You still don’t know why you agreed to come with him. You just wanted to get off this planet as soon as possible at any cost. Your reasoning took the backburner and your adrenaline running in your veins forced the answer out of you. You shifted nervously from foot to foot, finally looking away from you feet to meet the man. “W-Why did you help me?”    
  


“The man, with you in the bathroom was a bounty of mine. I can take you wherever you want.” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and shrugged you shoulders. “Anywhere but here.”

She followed him up the ramp, into the cargo hold. The armoured man moved to the farside of the ship and started to climb a ladder. You took a moment to look around this foreign space. You noticed something strange hanging from the right of the entrance. Once the last bit of beskar finally disappeared up the small hole that the ladder lead you finally let your curiosity get the better of you and you made your way towards the hanging objects.

You squint your eyes and leaned close to the first one hanging on the rack. There were markings and indentations along a black rectangle. It took you a moment to notice that it was in fact a person, and in fact that person was your attacker. Your hand immediately flew up to your chest as it felt like you could no longer breath. Your lungs began to constrict and you could begin to feel yourself becoming light headed like a panic attack was ensuing. Before you knew it you found yourself hitting the opposite wall of the ship, sliding down to your bum. Your breath became quicker and your vision became blurry. Next thing you knew your eyes began to shut and your head hit the floor of the ship.


	3. The Mandalorian

You woke up in an uncomfortable bed. It was almost too small for you and you suddenly became worried you would break it. You glanced over the edge of the bed and winced and your head started to pound but you noticed the sturdiness of the bed and relaxed once again onto your back. 

You try to remember what happened last but it only causes your head to hurt even more. So you decide to think of what you know. You open your eyes and slowly look around at your surroundings. You see grey metal walls with buttons on it. A small shelving unit with some small containers with what looked like clothes, blankets, and towels. You strain your mind one last time, trying to conjure up where you are. Suddenly, you remember that you are inside a ship and that you were sold. You remember Kruk and the bar… and… and the man in the bathroom that was attacking you. Your heart starts to race again and your breath is coming out faster. But you also remember you are with the man that saved you. The beskar clad man, who bought you but you weren’t for sale. He offered to take you wherever you wanted and you accepted. 

Tears started to form in your eyes and you did everything to not let them fall. You were tired of constantly feeling sorry for yourself. You had to put up with that cantina for years and had to put up with all of the negative comments thrown your way. You would go home after every shift and cry yourself to sleep. You tried your hardest to not let them fall but it was too much this time, you had been assaulted and no one cared. Kruk just sold you off, no apology-- nothing. 

Your crying led to sobbing and hiccups. You sat up and brought your chin to your knees to comfort yourself. There was a light knock on the door and you choked back your tears. The feeling of fear followed and you were unable to make any noise. There was another knock this time louder making your chest muscle tighten and you let out a small gasp. 

The door finally slid open revealing the armoured man. You didn't let go of your knees but pushed yourself the furthest back you could go on the bed away from the man. He approached with caution, more for you and less for him. He stood at the foot of the bed and inspected you from his position. 

“How are you feeling?” He spoke through his modulator. You just stared at him, still afraid. You still didn’t know this man. He could still hurt you. Like he could read your mind, “I won’t hurt you.”

That still didn’t ease your fears but he allowed enough for you to speak, “I’m okay.”

The man shifted on his feet like he was searching for something to say. You couldn’t do anything but stare at him as you also had no words to say either. His head tipped down towards your shins and feet and you became even more self-conscious. You pulled them as close to your body as your larger stomach would let them, forcing your breasts up and towards your face. He cleared his throat, turned around and made his way towards the door, “You may come up when you are ready.”

The armoured man left the room, the feeling of him being gone made you feel a bit better. He intimidated you more than anyone else had. Searching the room you find nothing else but your shoes on the floor. You pull the sheets up over your body for comfort. The warmth helped calm you down. When you’re ready you scoff to yourself you’ll never be ready. Just as you were thinking to yourself, the door opens again.

“You’re probably hungry. Here.” He said and tossed over a ration pack to the bed. You look at it confused, you’ve never had one before.

“I-Is that all you h-have?” You say slowly raising your head to him. You look at him, he says nothing and does nothing. “N-nevermind.” You whisper back, lowering your head to your feet. You don’t see him leave but you hear the door close. Sitting there for a moment, thinking about the food your stomach begins to feel hungry. Looking up you assess the ration, it was a blue long box the size of your head with a little latch on it.

You reach over, bringing it up to you and open it. Inside is a lot more food than you had originally thought. There was a large amount of small pieces of something in 7 small squares on the bottom, multiple sticks of meat in the middle, some crackers and other dried fruits on the top. You inspect the small pieces, they are in an assortment of colours, you grab a white one and put it in your mouth. It was slightly sweet, but bland for the most part. It tasted like nothing, but it made you feel a bit more comfortable. 

__

At this point, half of the ration was eaten. You were eating the last bite of one of the meat sticks. It was dry like jerky, but tasted good. You didn’t want to think of what animal this came from though. You were feeling a bit more comfortable and full. You close the ration, putting it to the side. You decide to maybe now explore the ship a bit more, after all you only entered it before you had your incident. 

Slipping on your shoes, you sit up and walk up to the door. Listening carefully you don’t hear anything on the other side. You don’t yet want to interact with the man. Opening the door you see you are back in the cargo hold. You slip out, and see that the rectangles are no longer there. You let out a sigh of relief as you now will no longer see that horned man again.

You see a toilet out of the open. The fact that there would be no privacy was disgusting you and you hoped you would never have to go with the armoured man on board. Other than the toilet, there was only some crates and a closet with a locked keypad on it. You also noticed an open door that held the ‘fresher. Nothing super interesting other than the ladder that leads upstairs. You suspect he is up there, so you prepare yourself mentally to interact with him.

You grab onto the ladder, slowly inching your way up to the top. The hole was small, but you were able to fit. You get yourself completely up and are facing towards a door. You walk up to it and it automatically opens. Inside is the man, sitting in the pilots seat piloting the ship.

“Was that enough for you?” He said, keeping his eyes on the stars. 

“Yes, uh-Thank you” You say, you were slightly offended by the way he said that. It was almost like he was trying not to make fun of your size but did anyways. 

“Take a seat.” He looks over his shoulder for a moment, motioning towards the other seat. You walk in cautiously sitting down.

You sit down, the chair was a slightly tight squeeze but not uncomfortable. “S-So who are you?” 

“I'm a Mandalorian.” He says with his modulated voice. It was slightly hard to understand.

“Amanda what? You’re a girl?” You say, in a very confused state. If this person was a girl, then you were scared to see what the guys looked like.

He just lightly laughs, or you think it's a laugh. It's hard to tell with his visor on. “Mandalorian, it's what I am. People call me Mando.” You feel your cheeks burn slightly with embarrassment. But you let out a little chuckle. 

“Oh so you are a man though, right?” You ask, your curiosity was getting the better of you.

“Yes.” His answer was blunt and to the point.

After you got over the confusion of who he was he proceeded to ask what your name was and you were eager to give it to him. You practically blurt it out with excitement. Your mutual laughter together let you feel at ease and you finally felt safe.


	4. The Towel

“Y/n” Mando said, “You should meet our other passenger.”   
  
“O-Other passenger?” You look around the cockpit, expecting to find someone else. Your chest tightens a little bit with anxiety. Mando hits some final buttons on the dashboard before pulling a lever, you jolt back into your seat for a moment as you get pulled into hyperspace. Mando then turns around to face you, and that's when you see who he was talking about.   
  
You realize you shouldn’t have been as scared about this other passenger as soon as you meet eyes with him. He is a little green thing, almost a child. He was cuddling Mando’s chest somewhat napping. Your face brightens up slightly at how cute it was.   
  
“What is it?” You question, as you've never seen anything like this before.   
  
Mando turns around, facing back to the dashboard before responding. “I don’t know. But I’ve been protecting him.” All you wanted to do was squish him tightly. You realize this man was not nearly as rough as you originally thought, he also has a slight sweet side.   
  
“Um...may I hold him?” You wanted to spend some time with the cutie before you left. You always wanted a child, and rarely did you ever get to hold one.   
  
“Yes.” He swivels back towards you in his chair to face you. He scoops up the child and brings his arms out to yours. You grab on to it, and bring it in tightly to your chest. It’s eyes open slightly, looking you in the eyes. It coos slightly before closing them again. It was comfortable with you, and that brought a smile to your face.   
  
“How did you find this guy?” You say to mando, not taking your eyes off of the kid.   
  
“It’s a long story.” Mando replies, in an exhausted way. “The point is people are after him. So I’ve been protecting him.” Your heart sinks as you think about how anybody would want to hurt this cutie.   
  
“What kind of monsters would want to hurt this little guy?”    
  
“I’m not sure, ex-empire I think.”   
  
“Oh.” You thought the empire was all gone. You look down at the child, he was full on sleeping and you thought he would probably prefer an actual bed. Did he have a bed though? “Where does he sleep?” 

“The place you slept in.” He didn’t turn around, just kept his eyes on the console.

You got up from your seat, and your legs slightly were sticking to the seat. “Oh and can I use your refresher?”   
  
“Make it quick. It's next to the vacc tube.” You thank him and head downstairs. Putting the child to sleep in the spot you were laying in. You make sure he is nice and comfy with the blanket snuggled up to his face.   
  
Leaving the room, you notice the refresher is there right next to the ladder and toilet like Mando said. You enter the room, make sure to lock it and start undressing. The movements to undress makes you remember that you fell, as you feel soreness over your back. Completely undressed you look yourself in the small mirror that was next to the refresher.    
  
You become saddened at your body, you wish you weren’t as curvy as you were. You turn around to inspect your back and notice a nice bruise on the upper section of the back, below your neck. Must have been from the fall. You get in the refresher and start lathering yourself up and washing yourself off. Making sure to be very careful with your newly found bruise. Making sure to be quick though like Mando said, you are in space and probably don’t have lots of water to use.   
  
Getting out of the shower, you feel newly refreshed and way better. You look around for a towel to dry yourself off and notice a distinct lack of any towels in the room. Does he not clean himself? Who doesn’t have towels in their refresher? You start to panic as you try and think of what to do. You can't go out there, he could see you. But you can’t sit in here cause you won’t get dry. You could use your clothes to dry off, but then you have nothing else to wear.   
  
Your only option is to run to the room. It’s only a few feet away, and you think you saw a towel or something to use in there. You walk up to the door, dripping wet leaving a trail of water as you walk. You open the door, hiding around the corner to make sure your body is hidden, but peaking out of the doorway to inspect if Mando was there. He was not. You quickly but stealthily sprint to the door of the bedroom as fast as your legs could allow, making sure to use one hand to keep your breasts close to the body. The cold of the steel was rough to your wet feet. You fumbled with the door controls with your free hand for a moment before it opened and you ran inside not forgetting to close it quickly behind yourself.   
  
The child was still in the room, but sound asleep. Thankfully not hearing any of the commotion that just happened. You mouth silently “Sorry, please don’t wake up.” As much as he is a baby, you do not want him to see you naked. Inspecting the side of the bed with what little space there was, you search as much as you can to look for a towel. Inspecting the little shelf you saw earlier, you start opening the containers. First one, empty except for some small dirty rag and some polisher. You put it down at your feet and inspect the next one, inside is a couple of blankets, you put it down on top of the first one. Bending completely over into a 90 degree angle, you start taking out the blankets to see if there was a towel underneath. As you were doing so you hear the distinct noise of the door open behind you, realizing that your ass is in full view of the door you jump up and scream flailing your arms around as you turn to face the door. Knocking everything else on the shelf next to you onto the ground. You quickly bring one hand to your breasts, making sure to hide as much as you can clasping hard. As much as you tried, your breasts for the most part still peaked out from below and above your arm, only your nipples being hidden. With your other hand you bring it down to your waist to hiding your core, bringing your legs together.   
  
As quick as it opened, the door closed with Mando standing on the other side of the door. You know that as much as you thought that was quick, Mando just saw everything. The thought of him seeing your oversized body made you want to hide in shame. He has to hate you now. But frustrated without finding a towel, you ashamed have to call out to him. “D-Do you, uh have a towel?” Keeping as much as you can hidden. You look up as the door opens. He stands there and throws the towel in the room. His other hand in front of the T in his visor making sure so he couldn’t see you. You were unsure if it was for his sake or yours that he made sure not to look.

You grab the towel and quickly dry yourself off. You take a seat on the bed next to the still sleeping child and are thankful he did not wake up during all of the commotion. You take a few calming breaths and try to rationalise what just happened. You try and tell yourself he saw nothing but deep down you are mortified as you know he saw every curve, every bump and every roll. You instinctively bring your arms to wrap around your waist, in an attempt to comfort yourself. 

Pushing yourself off the bed and wrapping the towel as best you could around your body, leaving the bottom of your butt exposed as it wasn’t quite large enough to cover everything at the same time, you make your way back to the refresher. You quickly grab your clothes and dress reluctantly as they are dirty from working at the cantina and being on the ground. 

Your hair braided is your favourite as you remember your mother used to do it when you were younger. You take your time braiding your hair before heading up to the cockpit as that was the only seat apart from the bed and you didn’t want to wake the sleeping babe. 

You entered quietly and took a seat behind Mando. He didn’t turn around or make any move to acknowledge you. This is going to be an awkward flight.


	5. The Decision

Space travel was nothing like you had imagined it to be. It was extremely quiet, in part from the awkwardness between you and Mando. The blue of the hyperspace rush outside the window was almost enough to make you fall asleep in the chair but your anxiety about the situation that happened a mere hour ago, keeps you awake. You still couldn’t believe that just happened. Since arriving in the cockpit Mando hasn’t moved a muscle and you started to believe he had fallen asleep which gave you some relief. 

To pass the lonely time in hyperspace you started to imagine what a new life on a different planet might look like. You imagine living on a farm and having a wonderful garden, watching the sun’s set from your front porch, just at complete ease with no worries. If the planet wasn’t a farming planet you imagined owning a little shop in a small town where you would sell all kinds of things. You were pretty good as weaving and would learn quickly how to weave things other than small baskets. You would no longer have to work in a cantina, you hoped. 

You were brought out of your trance when Mando cleared his throat. He began to hit some controls on the panel. You stared at him and how fluid he was with the movements like he had done this everyday. He eventually had to reach over to the panel that was next to you. This made your heart race, his arm was so close to you, so close to your breasts that were peaking out slightly from the too small uniform. You swallowed a lump in your throat and without even thinking, “I-I’m sorry… about earlier. I didn’t mean for you to see me.”

The Mandalorian stopped what he was doing and brought his hand back towards his body. You couldn’t bear to look at him so you kept your gaze fixed on your lap. 

“It's fine.” He said sincerely but still sternly. A shiver ran down your back at his statement which provided zero relief. 

“I-I’m truly sorry. I didn’t mean for you to s-see my… my disgusting body.” The end of your sentence was barely above a whisper. You truly felt bad, you didn’t want to offend him. You were just merely a passenger for a short while on his ship and you disgusted him so much. “Y-you don't need to say anything, I know my body isn’t pleasant to look at. People tell me that all the time.”

Mando turned around to the front of the ship and pushed a few more buttons, “We’re almost at the planet. Hold on.”

You did as he said and held onto the armrests tightly, partially because the exit out of hyperspeed might be roughly and partially because you need to ground yourself from his disregard of the situation. 

The blue of hyperspace disappeared within an instant and you saw a pale green planet in front of you. You continued your approach as he skillfully navigated the expanse of space. After only a few more minutes he landed the ship in an open field and switched off the engines causing it to fall completely silent. 

The Mandalorian finally turned around in his seat and when he spoke your heart hit the floor, “Your body is not disgusting.” He rose from his chair and pushed past you towards the ladder and disappeared. You remained in your seat with your face turning bright red and becoming hot. No one has ever said anything nice about your body before. 

You heard the large ship door open and you forced yourself from the seat. The warm air from the planet brushed against your face while you descended the ladder. The Mandalorian was holding the baby in his arms and standing near the door looking out towards the trees. You made your way past him almost on to the edge of the ramp admiring the beautiful lush forest. You inhaled deeply and smiled as the various scents hit your nose. You felt Mandos presence behind you and you turned around slowly with a small timid smile on your face. 

“Thank you for your help.” The sun was high in the sky behind the ship and you squinted to look at his visor. The Mandalorian nodded and looked past you towards the forest. 

“I will escort you to the village.” You accepted his offer gladly and followed in step behind him. His pace was far slower than the first time you followed him to the ship from the cantina. He must have remembered your slow pace. You observed every tree and how beautiful it was. You could hear bird chirping in the distance and got excited for your new life here but you couldn’t help but think of the child and how much you’d miss him in the short time you've known him. Missing the child led to missing the Mandalorian. He was the only person who had every compliment on your body, despite it not being quite a compliment, it made you feel good. 

“M-Mando… thank you for everything.” You had already thanked him but you felt the need to say it again, you also just wanted to talk to him and didn’t know how to otherwise. 

This time he did reply, “You’re welcome, y/n.” You stumbled at the mention of your name. It automatically brought a smile to your face. The way he said it wasn’t out of the ordinary but he made your heart flutter.

You both stayed silent for the remainder of the walk. He stopped at the edge of the village and you pulled up next to him peering out at this unknown place.

You opened your mouth to thank him again but he spoke first. 

“Y/n, I… You… Would you like to stay and watch the baby for me?” he finally got out. Your head snapped to face him and your mouth dropped out. 

“You mean like right now? D-do you have some business in town?” You stumble out in shock. 

He turned to face you now and adjusted the child in his arms. The child giggled at the little jolt in movement probably wanting to play. “Not just right but permanently. Well for as long as you’d like. I could use someone to watch him.”

You didn’t have words. You just stared at him with wide eyes pondering his offer. You already knew you wanted to stay but you weren’t sure why he was offering this to you. You didn’t want to burden him with another mouth to feed, especially someone like you that required more food. 

“I-I couldn’t make you do that. I-I… You don't need another mouth to feed and besides I definitely eat more than a baby.” You pointed out towards the baby who makes grabby hands towards you. 

“It won’t make a difference, I will take care of you. I can’t keep leaving him on the ship while on bounties and I certainly can’t take him. I understand if you wish to settle a new life on this planet.” Mando turned back towards the village and looked down at the baby offering him one of your fingers. 

You took a deep breath, the words ‘I will take of you’ struck your heart and made it flutter again. You hoped that flutter would never go away. You decided to make one more crazy decision. “I’ll stay with you… to be his babysitter.”


	6. The Dress - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is by far my favorite chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please leave comments, I love reading them!
> 
> Part 2 will be up tomorrow.

The sun was shining off his beskar helmet while his gaze still remained on the happy child in his arms. You had just agreed to stay on with him as his babysitter and you couldn't be happy. You both just stood there on the edge of the village not knowing what to do. 

The village people stared at you both and you just assumed it was because he was a Mandalorian. Except one villager who was staring at both of you whistled in your direction and you just knew it was at your breasts that were sticking out a little too much. You reached up to cover your breasts with your hands but it didn’t preserve much more of your dignity. 

“Mando, c-can I please buy a new shirt at least? O-one that fits properly.” You ask timidly still trying to conceal your boobs. He briefly looked towards you and you couldn’t tell if it was at your face or your breasts. Regardless, you blushed. 

He nodded and started walking towards the market. When you approached the market you immediately noticed a booth with a beautiful blue dress. You walked towards it with a haste in your step getting excited to see it. The booth attendant looked at you from head to toe and shook their head as you reached for the blue dress with gold accents hanging from the edge of the stall. You hadn’t noticed them and you continued to smile. You looked back towards Mando who was not paying attention holding the baby and looking further down the market. You looked back towards the attendant and held out the dress. 

“Does this come in my size?” You hesitantly ask. You hear them scoff but you don't move at all. 

“I don’t have any on hand but I do custom orders. It will cost you a pretty penny for such a…” They looked you up and down one more time, “large dress.”

You let go of the dress and made your way to leave the stall knowing you didn’t have the money and Mando wasn’t going to pay for you to get a custom dress. 

“Can you have it done by the end of the day?” The modulated voice said. You look up in shock.

“That’ll cost you extra.” The attendant said trying to hold back a smirk. 

“Just get it done.” Mando said and placed a handful of credits on the table and abruptly turned and walked back towards the ship. Still shocked, you look back at the dress and then towards the attendant. The booth attendant gestured for you to approach them. You did so and they took a few measurements. Once they were finished, you turned and ran after Mando. You manage to reach him relatively quickly before he could leave the market. 

“Mando, you don’t have to do that. I'll find clothes my size elsewhere.” You said reaching out to grab the back of his arm. He shrugged your attempt off and kept walking at a faster pace. “Please Mando, I’m fine. I'll cancel the order, they haven’t started.”

He suddenly stopped, almost causing you to bump into him. “It’s fine, y/n. You need new clothes. We will come back and get it tonight, after supper.”

You lowered your head looking at your feet again, there was no point in arguing, he has made his decision. He turned around and started walking towards the ship. You followed several paces behind him, “Thank you,” you mumble. 

__

Mando was busy fixing some things on the other side of the ship and you were tasked with keeping the baby occupied. You let him roll around in the grass while you laid back taking in the last rays of sun. It was warm on your skin and you let your eyes shut for a minute as you could still hear the child giggling. Mando slipped into your mind, his beskar, how strong he must be under all of that for bounty hunting. A smile spread across your face. 

Suddenly a shadow came over you and you opened your eyes expecting to see the child's large ears and eyes peering at you. You were surprised to see Mando. He immediately looked away from you and brushed his hand along the back of his neck and took several steps away from you letting the sun return to your face. You sat up very quickly brushing off your skirt. 

“Something you need me for, Mando?” You ask once again squinting to see his visor. He shifted awkwardly still looking at the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Your… uhh… your shirt… it’s…” He trails off and your eyes lower to see your nipple is practically exposed to the open air. Your hand flies up to push your breast back inside your too small shirt. You thank the maker that the sun hid your raging blush. 

“Oh stars! I am so s-sorry,” you manage to push out, “I’m so embarrassed.”

“That dress should be ready, we should go back now” He said eyes still trained on the sky. The child placed his small hand on your foot and you were thankful for that. You reached over and picked him up cuddling him close to your chest, turning the other way and getting up. Mando had started to walk away and closed up the ship. 

“W-where are we going to eat supper?” You asked quietly, “I-I think the b-baby is hungry.”

“In the village.”

You start your walk to the village. It wasn’t that far away, but you took your time getting there. You held the child in your arms, and he was soothingly rocked up and down with every step. Mando was in front of you, and you made sure to keep it that way. You weren’t sure why, but you wanted to look at him. Look at his beskar, his helmet, and all the parts in between. Ever since this morning when he told you to stay, you had been thinking of him non-stop. And the mystery of what he looked like underneath was captivating you.

You follow Mando into a building marked on the outside as a diner. Inside all three of you sit down, and order food. You and the child order food, but Mando abstains.

“You aren’t hungry?” You ask him, feeling slightly bad that he is paying for food for you but not himself.

“No.” He replies, watching as you fiddle with the napkin. “I ate some rations before coming, while you napped.” You are slightly disappointed because you were hoping he would take his mask off. You imagined brown eyes, no maybe blue, or green or a combo. You had no idea what he looked like under there but you let yourself imagine. 

The baby gurgled in his seat in anticipation of his food. You reach over and pet one of his long ears. He leans into your touch and you stroke his ear again. You pick up the napkin and start to play hide and seek with the kid while you wait. You can feel the Mandalorians eyes on you as you play this mindless game with the child. That feeling of your heart fluttering rose again and you couldn’t stop the smile spreading on your face.


	7. The Dress - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part! It's just so cute.   
> Please enjoy!

“I’m excited to try on that dress and get out of these skimpy clothes.” You shuffle in the spot, trying to make the tight clothes fit a bit better but to no avail. “I hope it fits me… and looks good.” 

Mando’s head slightly glances down, and you swear you almost hear him say “It will.”

You stare at him for a moment, wondering if he said that truly or not. You decide to take the chances and say “Thanks.” He quickly glances up at you, like he was caught trying to be sneaky. Even though you can’t see them, you feel him staring into your eyes and you stare back where you think his are. You both hold it there for a moment.

The moment was quickly interrupted when the child dropped the bowl of his soup on the floor. It was empty thankfully, but it was his sign of saying ‘I’m done’. A waitress walks over, picking it up for you.

“Mando, can I ask you something?” You finally say. He nods. “Do you not take your helmet off? I know I’ve only been with you a short while b-but I haven't seen you take it off.” 

Mando sits straighter, adjusting his armour. “I can never take it off in front of someone else. I do take it off but in private for eating and cleaning.”

You furrow your brows and tilt your head. You let that information sink in. The thought of no one seeing your face sounds appealing. No one would ever say you were ugly or fat again. “Must be nice.”

“Sometimes,” he trails off, “but I wish…” He doesnt let anymore escape his mouth and immediately looks away from you, letting the conversation end there. 

He wished what, you wonder. Did he wish you could take it off forever or just in front of people? 

You quickly finish up your food and bring the child into your lap. Your excitement for the dress was rubbing off on him and he was becoming restless. You start to bounce him on your knee before Mando gestures for you to go get the dress while he watches the baby. He gives you some credits to cover the remainder of the cost and you happily stroll out of the restaurant. 

The booth attendant was starting to pack up their things when you arrive. You smile at them but receive no such gesture in return. They bend down and pick up a burlap package and place it on the table. Once unwrapped you see the dress. It is blue and gold just like the one hanging up before. You reach for it but he jerks it away before you touch it. 

“Pay up first! I had to put a lot of extra work into making such a large dress. I don’t get customers your size very often.” The attendant held out their hand and you placed some extra credits in it. You couldn't care less about the comment as you were too excited to put on the dress. 

You reached out for it again and felt the soft fabric. You held it close to your body taking in every aspect of it. You then realized you had nowhere to try it on. The dressmaker gestured to a small structure covered in tarps. You went inside and slid off your old uniform. The dress fit perfectly and fell to just below the knee. The top was held up by a halter style tie that left your arms bare. The waist was taken in tighter allowing for the top to puff out and hang down slightly. The loose fitting bottom made you want to spin in the middle of a field and see how wide it could go. The sky blue fabric was sparsely speckled with large gold colour flakes which you enjoyed most. For once you felt beautiful.

You gathered up your uniform and tucked it under your arm and left the small change room. On the outside of the change room there was a small blurry mirror. You went up to it and flattened the front of your dress. You were left speechless, you’d never anything so beautiful before and it was all thanks to the mandalorian. 

You walked past the attendant who couldn’t stop staring at you. You paid no mind to them and kept walking towards another booth. You quickly browsed the stall and found a black tank top, that was probably mens but that didn’t bother you. With the remaining credits, you purchased that tank top and a pair of pants you hoped would fit along with an extra pair of undergarments. 

The sun was just beginning to set as you made your way back to the restaurant. Strolling into the restaurant, you could feel everyone's eyes on you. There were some nice smiles thrown your way and you returned them but there were still the usual scowls and you just kept going. This dress gave you a little bit of your confidence back since the attack and you revelled in it. The Mandalorian was about the only person not looking. He now had the baby cradled in his arms sleeping. You noticed he was rocking him back and forth. He didn’t notice you return to the table right away so you took this time to observe the strange pair. You smiled and sighed at how cute they were. This caused Mando to look at you. His helmet moved slightly up and down and you wondered if he liked what he saw. The smile remained on your face as you took a seat at the table. 

He cleared his throat before speaking, “The dressmaker is skilled.”

You chuckled and tucked a lone piece of hair behind your ear. Mando couldn’t bring himself to look away from you or so you thought as you couldn’t see his eyes. 

“I bought some extra clothes, I hope that's alright.” This caused Mando to finally pop out of his trance and look away. He nodded approvingly and made to stand up. 

“We should be heading back. Don’t want to walk in the dark.” He said and waited for you to stand before walking out of the restaurant. 

“Thank you, Mando.” You said quietly with a smile on your face. His step faltered but he didn’t stop.

The walk as usual was in silence but you didn’t mind. This gave you more time to think about his reaction to your dress. You let yourself think he was shocked by your radiant beauty and that at that very moment he fell in love. You smiled and almost let a giggle escape. Your heart fluttered but you had to rein it in because you knew that wasn’t the case. He could never love someone like you. Someone as large as you, that wasn’t physically able to live his lifestyle. You would just hold him back. You still liked to imagine the impossible, it’s what kept you going at the cantina.


	8. The Injury

You get back to the ship, just after the sun had fallen behind the horizon and cast a beautiful purple hue in the sky. You looked up at the pretty colours, still daydreaming about how Mando might think of you. Mando is the first man that has made you even think of love in this way. As much as it’s a strong word, you don’t deny that maybe there is something special about Mando that attracts you. And you think that possibly Mando thinks the same way about you. The way he looked at you with the dress, the way he compliments you, the way he didn’t mind your curvy body and even possibly likes it as you often find him staring at you. All of these things make you question if he is attracted to you as well or if you're just imagining it all. 

Your mind wanders and curiosity takes over. You need to know for sure but you've never been in a situation where they might like you as well. You’ve never done this before and you get sweaty and nervous even thinking of talking to him about it. Caught in your thoughts, you didn’t realize Mando had come back out to find you sitting on your crate.

“I have something I need to tell you.” You can tell he is slightly stuck on the words he wants to say. Observing his nervous behavior, you also became nervous. You stand up from the crate and unintentionally closed the distance between you too. 

Your mind in overdrive. Your heart skips a beat. This is it. He is going to tell you how much he loves you. You blurt out to reassure him the feelings are mutual, “Me too.” Taking a deep breath you decide to start first “I li-“

“I got a job.” Mando interrupts you, unintentionally. “Which means I’m going to need you to take care of the child for a few days by yourself.” You feel your heart snap in half with every word. 

In pieces, you conjure what few words you can, “O-oh, okay…” Your words trail off as you feel your body slump and head sink down. You knew this was the job you signed up for, being the mother to the child while he hunted bounties. But with new revelations you had forgotten all about it. Mando took notice of your reaction.

“It’s fine. A couple days and I’ll be back. You’ll do fine with the child alone.” His misreading of the situation made you only feel worse. Maybe you were right, he could never love someone like you.

__

You wake up, still sulky from last night. After the news you got to bed as quickly as you could. You slept with the child in the room and cried yourself to sleep. Your pillow still housing a little bit of the wet tears on its surface.

Mando was nice enough to let you sleep in the room, and he slept in the cockpit chair. How he could even sleep in a chair you did not know. Getting up, you notice that the child is gone. You panic, thinking someone took him in your sleep. You get up, putting your perfectly fitting new dress on. You definitely did not miss your old tight clothes that were way too revealing. 

Exiting your room, you were prepared to fight if it meant someone was here. But you were met with Mando and the child, sitting on a crate in front of your room cleaning his blaster while the child watched.

“Morning.” He puts his blaster down, to give you his full attention.

“Uh, m-morning.” Your mind is still frazzled. Your heart was still broken and you didn’t really want to interact with the Mandalorian. 

“No need for the fists.” He says with a little chuckle, his head looking down at your still clenched hands.

“Oh, sorry I just-I thought someone took our- I mean the child.” You loosen up a little. 

“He’s fine.” He glances over to the baby to his left. The baby laughed slightly as all eyes were on him. He sure loves attention. “Oh and for when I’m gone, I got you something.” He reaches over to his right which you can’t see, grabbing a small basket to put on the crate in front of him. You walk up to inspect the crate. It’s food, lots of food. You feel slightly insulted like this is a jab towards your size. It hurt more coming from him.

“I know you didn’t like the rations that much so I got you real food.” You feel your cheeks start to redden. Your previous thought of being insulted quickly was erased as you realize how sweet of a gift this was. He put thought into it, and thought of you. 

“Thank you, Mando.” Your words were met with a slight nod. You assume his way of saying no problem.

“I need to leave though.” He says standing up. “Wanted to say bye before I left.” He grabs the child and walks up to you. The child looks over at you and does grabby hands towards you. You take him out of Mando’s hands.   
  
“W-Well….bye.” Unsure of what else to say. “Good luck on the bounty.”   
  
Mando grabs his blaster off the crate, fully cleaned at this point. He opens the back bay of the ship and faces outside. He looks over his shoulder dramatically and says, “Don’t need it.”

__   
  
It was day three of him not being home. You tried your best to not worry too much and let it ruin the time with the child. You and the child, who you had been thinking of a name for, had been enjoying your days in the sun, grass, and forest surrounding the ship. You had some of the food that Mando had left, and it was some of the best food that you had had in awhile.   
  
“5…4...3...2...1...ready or not here I come.” You say out loud uncovering your hidden eyes . You turned around and faced the ship, the bay was open so you could get inside and you told the little guy to not hide outside as you didn’t want to lose him. You start to walk onto the ramp, your leather boots clanking onto the metal beneath your feet. You hear a faint giggle inside.   
  
“I hear you, I’m gonna get you!” The giggle stops as you say your words. Fully entering the ship you inspect your surroundings. Lots of crates, the bedroom, the refresher; Lots of places for the child to hide. You walk up to the bedroom first and open its door “BOO!” You scream out as the door opens but it's empty.

Closing the door, you turn around and inspect the refresher and do the same action as you did to the bedroom. “BOO!” Again empty. “I got you now!” You turn around and look at the crates, slowly but dramatically you stomp over to him.    
  
“Y/n!” You hear from outside the ship, the voice was in distress. It’s Mando! You jump over the crates grabbing the child, then running outside as fast as possible. It’s him and he's sauntering over to you with a blaster wound underneath his shoulder. You put the child down and rush over to his aid. 

“Mando! Mando, w-what happened?” Your voice layered with worry.   
  
“Take me inside to the medkit. I’m going to need you to get my chestpiece off.” His voice was exhausted but stern. He seems to be holding back the pain of the wound. You take him under the uninjured arm and bring him into the ship. Placing him onto the cargo bay floor underneath the medkit that was stationed on the wall.    
  
You stared at Mando once you had returned to kneel next to him. You had never taken off armour before, let alone mandalorian armour. Your hands hesitantly approached his shoulder, not knowing where to start. You kept your gaze on his visor searching for any kind of help. Your hand receives a little squeeze and you realize Mando is guiding your hand to the correct location. 

“The pauldrons have to come off,” he trailed off with a groan as he tried to assist you further, “First, they need to come off first.” You start to follow Mando’s instructions and guidance and slowly and carefully take off the armour pieces. Once both pauldrons are off you move back to his cuirass. You hear Mando grunt as he reached over to his injured arm and push buttons on his vambrace to release the magnets holding his chest piece in place. You slowly pull it away from his chest revealing the wound through the fabric. He removes his gloves, painfully, with several groans, followed by his vambraces. Your eyes open wide at the sight of his nimble, calloused fingers. You had never seen any part of him before. You blink several times trying to control your heart. You snap your eyes away from his exposed skin, feeling disrespectful.

You feel stressed out of your mind but persist on saving him. It dawned on you and your cheeks turned the darkest shade of red, you are about to see all of his skin. Your heart fluttered and you pause for a moment.    
  
“Why’d you stop?” Mando asks, in an annoyed manner.   
  
“I-It’s just...your skin. Is it o-okay to show?” You respond nervously. You didn’t want to ruin his religion but the thought of being able to see what was underneath all of that armour enticed you.   
  
“It's fine! Use the scissors.” He persists with you to continue. Your hands begin to shake as you reach for the scissors. You didn't want to see Mando in so much pain anymore. You hated it. Your heart was hurting and your focus was wavering. 

The scissors begin to make their way through the fabric of his shirt very easily. You start to peak at the slight bit of skin, its surface was glistening with the shine of the cargo bay lights. You continue to cut all the way to the top revealing all of his muscles underneath. You momentarily forgot that he was injured and you were mesmerized by his golden body. You feel yourself becoming heated at the sight. A groan snaps you out of your trance and your mind returns to his wound. You push the fabric away from his shoulder to fully expose the hole, oozing with blood. You begin to search the medical bag for something to help him fast. 

“Mando I don't see any bacta. What should I do?” You couldn’t help but slam the useless bag on the ground. At that moment, you felt helpless and useless. You wanted to help him so bad. Tears of anger and sadness formed in your eyes. Mando’s hand came up to brush away the tears ever so gently. 

“It will be fine. Just clean me up, please.” You didn’t stop crying but slowly stood up to find a cloth. 

  
While you were away searching, the baby wandered its way inside following the commotion. It wandered up to Mando, you only slightly noticed it in the corner of your eye. The child gracefully puts his hand near his wound making Mando groan at the touch, this caused you to turn around and rush back to the scene. You were confused and about to get him away until you notice something extremely peculier. The wound, like magic, heals itself up and the child mustered all his strength to do it. After it became completely healed the child plopped down on the floor and you stared at it in amazement, both at the child, and at Mando who was sitting there still shirtless.

You kneelt down next to Mando and reached out to rub your fingers over the wound, the healed wound. Your eyes went wide and you began to cry. You let a large breath out and slumped over Mando, laying across his chest. The sobs that escaped your mouth made your body jump up against him. Hesitantly, he laid an arm across your back and held you there while you cried. You just couldn’t imagine life without him and the child and it all came crashing down at once. You could have lost him and what would you have done then. Mando began to rub small circles into the fabric of your dress and you suddenly pulled away from him. 

You wiped your face of the tears and quickly made your way to stand. Mando pushed himself off the ground after you, snagging your hand. He pulled lightly to let you turn towards him. Mando slowly let his un-gloved fingers lace with yours. You looked down at your joined hands. He made your breath leave your lungs in a gasp when he squeezed, causing you to look up at him. Your heart began to best faster, every second that past with your joined hands. You were confused again, does he have feelings for you? 

“I’m safe. We’re safe.” Was all he said before letting go and putting the child in the bunk to    
sleep. 


	9. The Armour

“Can you explain to me what just happened?” Confusion was enveloping you after the child seemed to have magical abilities. Mando didn’t say a word though, he was too busy putting the child down into the bunk to sleep. “Hello?”

Mando covered the child in the blanket that you had been using before he exited the room and closed it smoothly. “What would you like to know?” He knew how confusing this must be for you.

“E-everything...please!” You begged for him to tell you. You feel like your world was just flipped upside down. He motioned for you to sit down on the crate behind you and oblige if it means an explanation. He walks up behind you and sits down on a crate, and you turn around to face him.   


“It’s a long story. But it started off with me getting an abnormal bounty.” Mando says. He proceeds to explain everything that happened in the last couple of months in as much detail as possible. The part where he talks about Omera made your blood boil in jealousy. But you start to learn just how much he has done to protect this child, and how wonderful and peculier of a child he was.

“So you knew he could heal you?”

“Yes, but sometimes he's too tired to do his abilities.” He said before grabbing your hand with both of his. “Couldn’t take the chances.” Your heart began to beat incredibly fast. He then removed his hands and stood up, his bare chest flooded your vision. 

You felt like your heart was going to explode. He must like you, but you didn’t want to just tell him after your heartbreak when you tried to before. If he didn’t there was no way he could look at you the same way after you tell him. Your heart sank, you wanted to love him but were too scared to show it.    
  
You watched as he walked around the room looking for a shirt after you had to cut up the old one. You were getting slightly more uncomfortable with every lasting second. But at the same time you kinda liked it. You tried your best to keep your eyes away but occasionally would look.

“Um...need some help?” You say to him, keeping your eyes at your feet.   
  
“It’s fine. Do you mind?” He spoke to you, you look up and see he is standing right infront of you, you blush. Getting up for him, he opens the crate and rummages through it, finding a replacement shirt. After putting it on he gets up and turns around to face you, “I’ll need your help putting everything back on.”    
  
“O-Oh….ummm okay.” Your cheeks redden even more. You pick up the chestpiece and walk up to Mando.

“You’ll need to click it in then I can secure it.” You push it in as hard as you can, putting all of your force to try and click it in but nothing happens. “Here.” He pulls you in closer, your breasts are practically touching up against him. You begin to sweat as you are inches away from him. You look up into his visor, trying to search for some eyes to give you any sign. His helm is tilted down towards you as well, holding your gaze, or so you think. You feel daring so you slowly bring your hand up to brush against his exposed neck. Your fingertips, one by one, ignite small fires against his skin. You felt bold and that forced a small smile along your face. You felt him lean into your touch and this gave you confidence to continue. Your other hand slid up his, the yet to be secured, chest piece, applying a little be of pressure to try and complete the task. 

“Just like that. Be more gentle,” he brings his hand up to the one on his neck and covers it completely before slowly bringing both your hands down to his chest, “try with both hands, now.” His voice was soft and got caught on the last word. You follow his instructions and lightly push it in from a new angle and it clicks first try. Your hands linger on his chest and you return your gaze to his helmet. He hasn’t stopped looking at you. You feel his hands glide up your exposed arms causing goosebumps in their wake. 

“Thank you,” he swallowed, “Thank you for being brave. You… I… umm…” He cut himself off and let go of your arms and picked up the back piece, handing it towards you. You take it and, just like the front, you use light firm pressure to attach it.    
  
“S-sorry... about the touching.” You say and back up a step. You feel like your cheeks are on fire.   
  
“Oh.” He turns his head slightly towards you and you turn your head so he doesn’t see you. 

“I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed now.” You hide your face, walk past him and go right into the room. Closing the door behind you, you stand up next to the door. Your heart feels like it's beating out of your chest. You breathe deeply and try to calm yourself down before going to sleep. You can’t believe you let, no he let, that moment happen.    
  
__

_ You are sitting there, Mando in your arms his blood all over your perfect dress. There were too many blaster shots to save him.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “Y/n….why didn’t you save me…” Mando’s voice rings in your head.You sob louder drowning out any other sounds. You pull his limp body closer to your chest, not knowing what to do. 

_ “I’m sorry, Mando. I didn’t know… I couldn’t. I-I’m so sorry!” You weep, continuing to hug him. There was so much blood you could taste it and it fueled your sorrow even more. You loved him and you couldn’t bear to see him go like this. Maybe if you had gone with him or had more bacta or… or… you just don’t know.  _

_ His voice returns again, “Y/n… why didn’t you do more.” _

_ You pull him away from your chest slightly to see the wounds littered across his chest. When you glance down you notice that the blood is in fact not coming from him and is coming from your chest. Mando was in fact not dead, you were dying. Mando slowly gets up and lifts his hands to remove his helmet. You try to reach out and stop him but he continues.  _

_ “Mando, no!” You yell as loud as you can with the holes in your chest. Your lungs are trying to catch up to you but you can feel yourself fading. You look up expecting to see Mando without his helmet but he's gone. _

_ You continue to struggle to breath, every breath becoming shorter and shorter. You look across from you to where the baby usually sleeps but are shocked to see the turned over stools of the cantina. You hand slips from your chest and hits the sticky, alcohol drenched floor. You gasp and try to move but are held down by an invisible force. You look around in the dimly lit cantina and see the horned man approaching you. He has that same snarl on his face as he did in the bathroom. You try to force your legs to move and realize your skirt from that god awful uniform is practically all the way up your thighs. The man continues to approach you and you continue to try and escape.  _

_ Suddenly, a warmth descends over your back. You were able to breathe easier and the menacing man disappeared. The warmth moves from your back to your hips and back up again. It felt so soft and comforting. You close your eyes and let the feeling take over your body. You opened them again and were still in the cantina but alone. You notice the blaster holes starting to disappear and you felt the life returning to you.  _

_ A hand is slowly rested on your shoulder and your turn to see who it is. You are surprised to see your mother. Her beautifully, soft, loving face. She had her famous smile on her face. You tried to turn around and touch her but you couldn’t move. You just sat there looking at her over your shoulder. You missed her more than ever.  _

_ “Mom!” You breath. She nodded and continued to smile. _

___

Mando was sitting in the cockpit with his helmet off, breathing. You were asleep in the bunk downstairs and he felt safe to do so. He rubbed his face with his palm and sighed heavily. Everything that had just happened was swimming through his mind. Your touch ignited just as many fires on his neck as it did for you in your fingertips. Unbeknownst to you, he had shut his eyes and wished for the moment to never end. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away at that moment. He knew he couldn’t let it continue but he was stuck. He wished he could take off his helmet and have you see his true feelings. 

Mando was lucky, he could hide behind his helmet and conceal all emotions. But you on the other hand couldn’t and he loved seeing you try and fight back every emotion you had. He loved seeing you smile when he called your name. He loved seeing how you would blush at every brush of your arm against his. He loved every minute he spent with you but he was too afraid to say anything until today. That was the first time he let his feelings be known or so he thought. He knew that he could not let things happen, he didn’t deserve you. You deserve someone better, someone that won’t put you in constant danger. 

Mando jumped at the sound of his name being called from below followed by whimpering. Without a second thought he put his helmet on and jumped from his chair and exited the cockpit. He didn’t know what to expect but expected the worst. Were you injured? Every possible thought went through his mind. He hit the controls to open the bedroom door and found your sleeping form tossing and turning. 

Mando let out a sigh and leaned against the door frame. You continued to say indiscernible things in your sleep. 

Mando slowly made his way to the side of the bed and knelt down. His heart was beating so fast. He hesitantly reached out to rock you and wake you up. 

Nothing. 

He rubbed your back as a second attempt. 

Nothing. 

He continued to rub your back in small circles. He noticed that you had fallen asleep in your dress. He took the time to observe the dress and the ways it fell over your body. He moved his hand to just over your hips pressing more firmly. Mando loved the way your body curved and how your hips stuck out and then came back in at your waist. His hand drifted up to the smallest part and then back down to your back continuing to rub it. 

Once you had settled and your breathing returned to normal, Mando reluctantly let go and exited the room. He closed the door and leaned back against it, letting out a big sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next few chapters get a bit spicy (ok don't go crazy now, not that spicy folks) and I'm so excited!!
> 
> Please comment your reaction, I love, love, love reading them!
> 
> Ugh, so much fluff so come :)


	10. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I never thought this story would even be slightly popular. 
> 
> Like I said last chapter it's starting to get spicy :)

The shudder of the ship shook you. You awakened to the darkness of the bed, getting up you open the door and see the bay is closed. Odd, since it's usually open and you enjoyed seeing the forest when you exited your room. Climbing up the ladder you walk up to the door of the cockpit and open it to see something that shocked you. The blue stream of stars streaking across the cockpit window and you could see the slight silhouette of the back of Mando’s helmet. The blue of the stars reflecting off of the shiny beskar.   
  
“W-we’re in space?” You said in a still slightly sleepy dazed state. “Where are we going?”   
  
Mando turned around to face you, “I got another job, an easy one. We are going to Canto Bight on Cantonica.” 

“What is Canto Bight like? Is it true what the people say? It's the city that never sleeps?” You sat down in the co-pilot's seat daydreaming of what the city might look like. You had heard of mentions of it at the cantina and imagined it to look just like hyperspace but multicoloured. 

“It is something else.” Mando says mindlessly, as he stares at you daydreaming. A smile creeps onto his face as he watches the wonder in your eyes.

You turn to look at him and stare into his visor letting a small smile creep onto your face. You both remained in silence for the remainder of the flight to Canto Bight. Mando with his hands floating over the controls and you still staring at the blue of hyperspace, fascinated.    
  
__   
  
The city lights were blinding and the buildings oddly shaped. You could barely keep your eyes straight as you followed behind Mando. Your mouth was almost permanently a gap as you carried the baby in your arms. He was nearly as facisianted as you. You briefly looked down at the child and saw his head turning from left to right in amazement. He was reaching his hands out towards the bright lights. You worried for a second that maybe he would use his powers but that quickly subsided when he started to giggle. You returned your gaze to the shiny city above you. Mando snuck a peak behind both of you. The smile that was on both of your faces, made him smile in return. 

The people on Canto Bight were strange. There were species that you’ve never seen before. Tall, small and all shapes. You smiled at each and everyone and they all smiled back. You didn’t feel judged for the first time in your life. You blended in unlike back in that small town where Mando rescued you.

Mando had stopped in front of a tall silver building lined with large windows. He had set down the bags of both your stuff he was carrying. You looked up and recognized it as maybe a hotel. 

“Are we staying here, Mando?” You asked returning your gaze towards him. He was already looking at you and you imagine he had a wide grin on his face. He hummed a positive response and entered the building. 

Once checked in you were escorted to the nineteenth floor by a concierge droid, despite Mando’s protests. You followed him down the long hallway to a room. The concierge opened it and handed Mando two keys.

“Your room.” As soon as I entered the droid had left and Mando entered. 

The lights are turned on revealing a large room, well larger than you’ve ever seen. The walls were a light gray and in the corner two floor to ceiling windows met. On the opposite side was a sofa and a screen hanging on the wall. There was a room off to the side and inside there was an enormous bed. You had never known there to be a bed so large. You quickly put the baby on the ground and bolt towards it and leap onto it, letting your body loose and flop on top. There is a slight bounce that makes you giggle. You look towards the door and see the baby running towards the bed as well and Mando leaning against the doorframe chuckling. 

“You like it, I take it?” He said, walking forward and picking the baby up and placing him on the bed next to you. 

“Oh Mando, it's fantastic,” You roll over on your side and support your head with your hand. Suddenly, a realization dawned on you and you sat up. 

“Mando there’s only one bed. Where are you… or I going to sleep?” His chuckle continued and he turned to leave the bedroom. You followed after him leaving the baby to play in the pillows. 

“Oh you don’t like just having one bed for the two of us?” His voice was deep and he finally turned around once he reached the main door. Your face was so red and hot you could start a fire. You didn’t know what to say so he continued, “I have my own room next door,” you let out a sigh, “If you need anything, i'll be right there. We are going to the market. I need you for the job and you have to look the part.”

The door opened and closed and he was gone.

__

Mando returned to your room with a knock and you followed him out onto the street with the baby in your arms. You became worried as you walked towards the market at what ‘help’ meant in terms of his job. You weren’t a warrior and had never shot anything in your life. As if he could sense your tension, “I need you to lure the bounty. He frequents the casino on a regular basis and is scheduled to arrive tomorrow. Canto Bight is too busy to take him out in a conventional way so I need you.”

You frown as you were confused, “Lure them? How?”

“You’re a woman,” he hesitates for a second, “A pretty woman, y/n.” He stops and turns to face you. You stare up at him with the frown still present.

“Ah, Mando, men aren’t attracted to me like that.” You looked down at the floor and flatten the front of your dress.

Suddenly, a finger is brought to just under your chin and raises it. You lock eyes with Mando’s visor and the frown disappears from your face. “Y/n, you are beautiful.”

Your eyes go wide and you couldn’t speak. His hand slips away from your chin and he enters a shop. Your mind is moving a mile a minute and your breath hitches. Did he really just say that? You find yourself still standing outside the shop, dumbfounded. 

Inside were the strangest clothes you have ever seen. The mannequins were dressed with fishnets that would barely cover a normal woman's breasts to silk that was so tight the person wouldn’t be able to breath. They both had strange appendages protruding from the neck line. The fishnet garb had long black spikes with gold tips sticking straight up. The other had a large circular collar made of iridescent material. 

“I’m supposed to wear that?” You point towards the mannequins. The mandalorian laughs whole heartedly causing you to blush. 

“No. Not that.” He waved down a woman in the corner, “Please fit her in whatever she would like. I'll cover the bill.”

The woman grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back. You saw the mandalorian take a seat on a silver chair with the baby in his lap. 

__ 

After about half an hour you return with a large garment bag. Mando stands up and walks over to you and the woman and tosses her an enormous amount of credits. 

“Did you get something appropriate?” He asks you and you nod with a wide grin. You notice the mandalorian has a garment bag in one hand and the baby in the other. You assume he got himself some new clothes as well. The child was trying his best to grab at the strings on the bag as he walked. 

“Thank you, Mando!” You say and give him a nudge with your elbow. He nods this time and leads the way out of the store. 

The sun had set and the city became much brighter at night. There was music playing from almost every corner and people were already stumbling about. You arrived back at the hotel and you entered your room followed closely by Mando. You were surprised that he followed you in. 

“What are you doing?” You question. 

“We’re going out tonight.” He states nonchalantly.

“What?”

“You need to practice and get comfortable.” He continues his nonchalant attitude. He drops the other garment bag on the back of the chair, “This is for you.”

You look over at the bag and shake your head, “No, Mando.”

He shook his head back in return and started to unzip it slowly. Inside the bag was a beautiful floor length black dress. He removed it completely from the bag and held it up. The dress had long sleep and a plunging neckline. The bottom half started at the waist and flowed out slightly. The bottom was laced with intricate gold patterns. You gasp at seeing such a beautiful dress, “Did you get that for me?”

“Yes,” he said rather quickly. You moved over to run your fingers over the material. It was soft. You blushed at the thought of it not fitting. He could have never guessed your size and you certainly didn’t fit into ordinary clothes. “Go try it on. I'll be in my room. Come over when you are ready.” 

Mando had left you with the dress. It was equally as nice as the one you picked out for the following evening. You made your way to the washroom and out on the dress.

It fit perfectly.

You did your hair in ringlets and freshened your face. You glanced over at yourself in the mirror and hardly recognized the girl from the cantina. Mando has helped you in so many ways. He saved you physically but also mentally from yourself. You had gained confidence you didn’t know you had and you found a family. A tear rolled down your cheek and you immediately wiped it away. This was not the time for crying. 

You knock softly on Mando’s door. You heard his footsteps and you suddenly became nervous. He opened the door quickly and stopped. You notice his helmet goes from your toes which were in the pair of shoes you had bought for tomorrow's dress all the way to your chest. Your breast were pulled to each side as the neckline plunged to the top of your belly. His head then snapped up to your eyes. 

“Y/n,” he let out a breath, “you look stunning.” you feel your face heat up again and you smile softly, taking a piece of your hair in your hands. You observed Mando’s armour and noticed that it had been polished up. 

“Well you don’t look so bad yourself.” You dared say and gestured to his armour. 

“The hotel had a babysitting option so I brought the child down. He will remain there until I fetch him.” He said ignoring your comment. He shut the door behind him and took one last look at you before offering him an arm. You placed your hand on the crook of the elbow, where there was no armour and began to walk down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando likes to buy her dresses, okay!
> 
> Ok so, if you have a suggestion of an adventure that these two could go on, please let me know. I would love to use your input to shape this story. I started with no end goal and it's still like that. I would love your help in making the story move along :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> -Jojo and Bry


	11. The Casino

The casino was filled with a bunch of different people. They were all dressed in fancy clothes and you silently thanked Mando again for the outfits. You were still holding his elbow as he led you to a table at the lounge in the center of the casino. There was constant noise, nothing distinct, just noise. 

You were led to the far side and sat down in a round booth. You were surprised when Mando had come to sit right next to you. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he snorted. 

“You have to get used to this if you plan on luring the target tomorrow, y/n.” His voice was deep and raspy and his leg brushed up against yours and his arms stretched, comfortably, on the back of the booth. You felt that all too familiar blush creep up again and you turned away just as the waitress showed up. She looked at you then at the mandalorian with hooded eyes. Her gaze lingered on him far longer then you’d have liked. She gave him a wanting smile that made Mando shift.

“Hey there,” she said seductively to Mando, “What can I get a handsome person like yourself?” Your hand, out of your control, snapped onto Mando’s thigh, pressing into his beskar cuisses protectively.

Jealousy.

“I’m fine.” Mando replied.

The waitress snapped her gaze to you and smirked, glancing down at where your arm led. She cleared her throat and chuckled lightly, with one eyebrow raised. You instantly regretted what you had done and the feelings she caused but you didn’t remove your hand. You felt powerful equally because you were standing up to this woman and because you were being so intimate.

“Can I get you a drink?” She asked, with a fake smile. 

“Surprise me.” You said boldly to the lady, a ting of jealousy and anger still flowing through you. She scoffed and walked away, leaving you and Mando alone. 

You looked down at your hand on his thigh and you pulled it away immediately looking up at his helm. You noticed he was leaning towards you, “Why did you pull it away?” his voice raspy.

A shiver ran down your back and shocked your entire body. He was unusually close and everything in your brain told you to move away but your heart was telling you to embrace it. 

But your brain won over, “I’m sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking.” You say scooting half an inch away. 

Mando’s head lulled back against the booth, “You have to get used to that. You will need to flirt with them most likely.” 

You shifted to face him making your knee to brush his leg causing him to look at you, “I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.” He didn’t say anything else. 

Your drink eventually came along with another smirk from the waitress. You happily sipped it and tried your best to make small talk with Mando. You asked him about how he got the baby and all of their adventures. He ordered you another drink of the same kind as you had mentioned more then once it was good. 

You had slowly gotten closer and closer to Mando as you sipped the second drink. For a girl that worked at a cantina, alcohol affected you very quickly. You ordered yourself a third drink and by then the room was spinning. You had playfully, unintentionally begun to flirt with Mando. It felt natural and Mando flirted back. The alcohol gave you more confidence than you could ever ask for. At some point, it was his turn to place his hand on your thigh but you hardly noticed.

At a certain point Mando had stood up and helped you out of the booth. Your legs could barely support you and Mando had put his arm around your waist, for support of course. You stumbled out of the casino at night. The cool air hit your lungs and it made you gasp. 

“Mando, did I-I do good for practicing?” You laugh uncontrollably. 

You hear him chuckle as well and he readjusts his arm on your waist. He stops and pulls you close to him so your chest is pressed firm to his. You stop laughing and look straight into his visor. 

“Yes.” His voice was low and his arms pressed tighter into your back. Your heart was racing so fast and you couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or the proximity to Mando. You couldn’t be serious anymore and you laughed. 

Mando shook his head and pulled away, walking towards your hotel. You stumbled lazily behind him. 

Mando opened your door for you and you immediately went to your bed and fell over causing your dress to poof up and rest on the top of your thighs. Your mind was too alcohol riden to even be concerned. Mando leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms staring at you. You giggle at seeing him being all serious. You patt lazily at the bed next to you. Instead of him coming to sit down, he turns away and leaves the room. A pout befalls your face and you let your head fall back to the bed and sigh.

You hear him return to the room and see a glass of water held out above your head. You reach up and take it and sit up, chugging the glass. Mando eventually sits down next to you and helps adjust your dress. 

“You need lots of water.” He says, grabbing the empty glass from your hand and stands up to get more. You take this time to strip yourself out of your dress, not thinking that he would return. You crawl into bed with only your panties on. 

Mando returns to find your dress on the ground in front of the bed. He stops and drags his eyes from the dress to your body tucked under the covers. He swallows loudly, sending a nervous shiver down his back. He understood that you had hardly anything under that dress. 

“Y/n, here is more water.” He slowly makes his way over to the night stand placing the glass down. “Get some sleep. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

You roll over to see him turning around. You shoot your hand out and grab his vambrace, “Stay.” It was almost a whisper but he heard you and stopped moving away. You pulled lightly on his arm and he turned around. 

“I shouldn’t.” He said equally as quietly, holding no weight behind it. 

“Please.” You whined. He pulled his arm out of your weak grip and continued towards the door. You let out a sigh and turned back over. The lights went out and you groaned, sinking into the bed further. You let your eyes shut easily and felt the room continue to spin behind your eyelids. You began to feel the pull of sleep and you imagined as earlier in the night played in your mind. You remembered your words and how it made you feel confident. There was a light noise, similar to metal hit metal but the alcohol was too strong to pay attention.

Suddenly, you felt the bed sink and the covers lift off your body. You opened your eyes and were met with total darkness. You reached a hand out to feel what the disturbance was and you were met with a warm body.

“Mando?” You ask hesitantly. 

He reached out his hand to rest it on your arm, “Yes.”

“You stayed!” You squeak in excitement.

“Of course.” He moves closer to you very hesitantly. At the contact of your legs, you melt completely against him. 

You reach a hand up to place it on his helmet. You wanted to be close to him. To let him know how you felt. You retract it quickly when your fingers brush against a light stubble. “Mando!” 

You inch your fingers closer again and brush them against his bare face. He immediately leans into your touch, practically nuzzling his face into your palm. You smile so wide it makes your face hurt. 

“B-but, what about… your helmet?” You ask nervously, leaving your hand in place. 

You felt him smile under your hand, “It’s fine. You just can’t see my face and with the lights off, you can’t.”

You couldn’t be more happy to feel his face. Your fingers move ever so slowly up his cheek and across his brow, painting a mental picture. You wanted to remember what every part of his face felt like. You bring one finger down over his nose, slightly hooked you notice, moving down the side, by passing his lips down to his chin. You cup it briefly and then move to the other cheek. Also stubbly. His cheekbones are prominent and you trace your finger back and forth over them. 

“Din,” He whispers, his breath hot against your arm, “My name is Din.”

You bring your other hand up to his face and cup both of his cheeks. You still felt bold from the alcohol. You wanted this moment so badly. You wanted to feel his face for so long. To know what was hiding underneath. Even though you couldn’t see a darn thing, this was perfect. You slowly brought your face closer to his, feeling his hot breath against your lips. You closed your eyes automatically, “Din.”

He closed the distance between you both at the mention of his real name and your lips crashed together. It was hot and needy and you couldn’t hold back. You needed him. He needed you. You broke away from the kiss just long enough to catch your breath and for Din to settle propped up over top of you, a hand on either side of your head. He leaned down and kissed you again. Your hand went to all the places his armour had been. You were pleased to find it all gone. 

You moaned into his mouth with want at the feeling of Din’s tongue sliding across your bottom lip. You allow him entrance and he tastes every part of your mouth. His hand moves from beside your head, down your arm, along the length of your side. Din paused just beside the exposed flesh of your breast. You felt him smile into the kiss as he realized you were topless. You didn’t mind being this exposed to him. You wanted him to see and feel every part of you. You arched your back up, in need. His hand didn’t move towards your breast but continues downwards to rest on your hips. You practically whimpered when he chose to continue to your hip instead of your chest. 

“Later, y/n,” He said softly, the vibration against your lips sending a shiver down your spine. He connected your lips one last time. Just as quickly as it started he pulled away and returned to lay by your side. 

“Din, w-why did you stop?” You ask wantonly.

“Sleep, y/n. You need to rest if you are going to do the job tomorrow.” Din pulled your body as close to his as possible and draped his arm over you. You were about to protest but felt the warmth of his body through his clothes. You were just content with being beside him.

Your mind wasn’t able to think of the job tomorrow. You were so elated at being able to be close to Mando-- _Din_ , you never wanted it to end. You knew now that he felt something for you. That those constant stares weren’t for notice. You felt beautiful in his arms. You let your eyes shut and just before sleep consumed you, you softly utter his name. 

“Din.”


	12. The Blade

Before you had even awoken, Mando was already back into his room. He was getting ready for the upcoming day, as today was the day the target would be arriving on Canto Bight. Suiting up though, he couldn’t help but think of the night before. He had lost his composure and succumbed to you. He didn’t mean to get so intimate with you, but when you got close to him he lost himself. He had to pull himself away otherwise he wouldn’t have stopped, and he didn’t want to take you while you were drunk even if he liked it. Even if he liked you. He donned his helmet, the final piece of his armour set off.

__

You awaken, on your bed, still comfy. You have a slight recognition of the events that you and Mando had last night. Its memory danced in your brain causing a smile to strike on your face. You turn around hoping to finally see what his face actually looked like but were met with an empty bed. A frown struck your face, but you understood he still couldn’t show you his face even if you could feel it.   
  
Getting up, you get ready for the day, cleaning yourself off in the refresher, getting yourself done up and get in the black tank top and pants that you bought at the market on the other planet. Just doing the final touches on getting ready for the morning when you heard the sound of beskar knocking against your door.

“Come in.” You shouted and the door swished open in reply. Standing in the bathroom, you could hear the little pitter patter of feet on the floor running up to you followed closely by the clinks of Mando’s boots.   
  
“Morning sleepy head. I got the child while you were sleeping.” Mando said, and you could feel the pressure of the child on your feet. Looking down you saw his big black eyes looking up at you in awe, while his hands wrapped around your calf. You shot your eyes back up though as the Mandalorian, Din, walked it. The thought of him giving your name struck a big smirk on your face, this man has got some feeling for you. A thought struck your head to test that theory.

“Hey there...Din.” You say in the sexiest voice you could muster. Slowly you walk up to him and put your hands on his shoulders, your arms draping down his chest. “What's a strong man like you doing here?” Your right hand slowly glides its way up to his neck, where you feel his warm skin under the cape. You lightly dance your fingers against his neck, all the while you two stare at each other not-breaking contact. Din hasn’t said a word.  
  
You quickly drop your hands down to your side and return your posture back to what it normally is. “How was that for seducing.” Your sudden change of voice and posture caused a sudden confused reaction from Din.   
  
“Oh...right, um it was good. You should practice more often.” You heard the smirk in his voice at the last sentence. He stroked his neck with his hand and shuffled awkwardly with his feet. “You’ll have him back in this room in no time.” You smirked back in response. At this point the child was tugging on your pants, furiously wanting attention. You pick him up and walk out to sit on the couch with him.You turn on the holo screen, the child becomes quickly entranced with it. You lead Din into the separate bedroom so you can talk about last night in private. “Mando...Din...what was last night.” You sit down on the edge of the bed. Your eyes raised to meet his as he sat down on a loose chair next to the bed.   
  
“I don’t know, what was it to you?” He asked, avoiding answering the question himself.   
  
“I…” Your words were getting caught in your throat. You stare down at the floor for a moment before returning your eyes back to the T in his helmet. “-don’t know, but I don’t want it to be a one time thing.” You see a slight nod in response.   
  
“Me neither.” The words caused a spark in you. You both stared at each other longingly for a moment. You both seemed to have an appreciation for something beginning between you two and you both liked it. When it started to get awkward Mando spoke up again, “So...the target is coming here today. I have a plan and if things go south I want to help teach you what to do.

You agreed that was a good idea, you were slightly nervous about it and his teaching helped. He taught you code words for certain actions like if the target is losing interest, at your room, escaped, etc. He also taught you some basic movements to pin down the target if they come at you. The target is mostly non-hostile though, according to Mando, but neither of you wanted to take the chances.

“Finally,” Mando said, as he reached into his satchel that he brought into the room. “I got some supplies to aid you.”  
  
“Supplies?” You question what he means. “What kind of supplies?”

“An ear piece.” Mando shows you the ear piece. “So I can talk with you while you are out there. I’ll be with you the whole time.” He stands up, walking over to you then kneeling down. He slides your hair back to reveal your right ear and places the earpiece on you. He hits a button on his wrist before speaking to you again, “Just like this.” You notice that he is no longer talking out loud, as you only hear his voice in your right ear. “And you’ll be able to talk to me as well, just remember to be quiet. No need to act suspicious.” You respond that you understand.  
  
He hits his wrist again, turning off the earpiece feature. “And another thing I think you should have just incase.” He reaches back to his satchel, pulling out a leather knife holster, with his knife in it.   
  
“Oh...Mando please I don’t have to use that r-right?” You begin to sweat, you never had killed anyone or hurt anyone like that. And you weren’t ready to now.   
  
“No.” He pulls the knife out. It begins to shutter slightly as the blade vibrates. “I’m giving you my Vibroblade just as protection if anything goes wrong.” Putting it back into the holter, it stops vibrating. “May I? I'm going to need to take your pants off.” He says, gesturing that he wants to put it on your leg. You give him a nod for him to continue.   
  
Din puts the holster on the floor next to your feet. Reaching up, he grabs the side of your pants, and slowly pulls the pants down. He took his time, observing every inch of exposed skin. You felt the edge of his fingertips sliding against your legs. Mando looked up at you and you held his gaze the entire length of your leg. The pants fall to your ankle and you wiggle your feet and your pants come completely off. You enjoyed the feeling of being half naked in front of him, and you could tell by the way he inspected your thighs and shins that he did too. You were just glad that you had recently shaven. He unnecessarily rubs his hands over your legs. He took his time, up your calf, past your knee, stopping at your mid thigh. Your shirt runs a little low, covering your panties so you didn’t show off too much.   
  
He loosely glided his fingers down the length of your inside of your leg inspecting your smoothness. His touch was soft, and your heart began to beat faster as you felt him slide past your inner thigh. The heat from your cheeks was starting to go down and you could feel a slight heat at your core. Upon getting to your ankles, he reached down to pick up the holster, bringing it up to your thigh. Wrapping it around your thigh, you were surprised but glad that it fit. He tightened it but made sure to not make it too tight but enough that it was secure. You liked the feeling of leather being against your bare skin.   
  
“Good?” He responded, looking up at you. You were slightly biting your lower lip. 

“Yes.” Both to how secure the holster is, and to that you liked what he just did. He understood your response, and glided down your leg again. This time along the back of the leg, you start to feel the hairs on your back stand up and goosebumps begin to form at how nice it feels. You close your eyes and begin to get slightly lost in his touch. You tense up slightly as its feeling overpowers your motor skills, and let out a slight moan. As you let out the noise you feel his fingers stop.

“We should-uh get ready.” He says, getting up himself. “We have 2 hours until they should be in the Casino.”  
  
“You’re right…” You slump slightly disappointed that he stopped.   
  
Mando gets up, taking the child with him and leaves to go to the other room allowing you to get ready. You undress down to your underwear, slightly wishing it was Mando doing this and not you. You grab your Jumper that you had bought for tonight and slipped it on. Its form fit, and outlined your sensual curves. There are slits on the sides of either leg, allowing for quick but hidden access to the holster. After applying some makeup, you get yourself into a nice hairstyle like the one you did last night with Din.   
  
Completely gussied up, you look up into the mirror and see a beautiful woman looking back. The perfect black silk of your jumper made you look mysterious and professional which was perfect to seduce this target.That thought made a lump in your throat, how were you ever going to seduce this man? What if he took it too far? The thought made your heart sink, palms becoming sweaty at the thought that this man could go farther than the horned man did. You begin to remember in detail the night at the Cantina, his face, his hands, the look of what that man wanted to force you to do. Your breathing becomes heaving and you shutter and fall down to the floor. You tried to keep yourself up and grab onto something but that only drags down all of your toiletries and they crash down on the floor.Din, hearing a crash and thump coming from your room drops the child carefully and rushes into your room. Opening the door, he spots you on the floor, bawling your eyes out. Quickly, he swoops down to hold you up. Brings you nice and close to his chest and you feel his arms wrap around you. The warmth of the hug slows down your crying.   
  
“Shh...it's okay. I’m here.” He whispers into your ear. You wipe your eyes with your arm, cleaning up your tears. “What happened?”   
  
Still having trouble breathing, you muster the strength to speak as much as you could. “I….can’t-” Is all the words you could muster. Your body hiccuped as you struggled to keep yourself together.


	13. The Job - Part 1

Child in hand, you sat in the bed to try and calm yourself down. He was rubbing your arms slightly as he could tell you were in distress. Mando was sitting beside you, arm over your shoulder. You were still dressed up but makeup was completely ruined at this point.

“If you don’t want to do it, just tell me. I will find another way to get him.” 

“I want to...I’m just scared.” You get out, being a bit more talkative after some comfort from the two of them.   
  
“I know my past bounty scared you.” Mando said, trying his best to comfort but to little avail. “This man is nothing like that. Very passive businessman. You will be the one with the upper hand.”   
  
“I guess…” His words didn’t mean much to you. But you appreciate that he was trying.

“If you ever feel scared during the mission, say the word and I’ll be on the floor in 30 seconds.” Knowing you had a safety net gave you some sense of security that you didn’t know you had. You wanted to do this, do this for din. But you were scared if something would happen.    
  
You stand up, wiping the remainder of your tears off your cheeks. “I’ll try.”

Din stands up as well and faces you. His hands slowly come up to cup your cheeks. You looked into his visor, giving him a small smile. He brings his forehead to yours and rests it there for a moment. Your eyes shut and you take a deep breath.    
__   
  
On the Casino floor, you were slowly but surely making your way through the crowds. After cleaning up and getting your makeup back on, Din helped get your confidence back up. That confidence now was slightly faded, but still you tried your best to act the part.    
  
“Remember...you are looking for the sign of a credit symbol on the back of their neck. They frequent the sabacc tables.” Mando says over the ear piece. You try your best to scan everyone's necks to search for the symbol near the sabacc tables.    
  
_ Nope. Clean neck. Natta.  _ You think to yourself as you scan each person. Until you lay your eyes upon something on this person's neck. You walk a tiny bit closer to inspect it, and see that it is the symbol. Only one issue though, you were expecting a man and this symbol is on the back of a woman’s neck.   
  
“I think I see it. But the only issue is it's on a woman's neck not a man.” You whisper, hoping Din can hear.   
  
You suddenly hear over your earpiece, “It’s a woman? What kind of woman’s name is Keye.” Although you couldn’t reply back, you were surprised that a man like Din would screw up this badly at a bounty. “If you are 100% certain, then that's the target. I guess you need to seduce a woman then. You got this.“ Din says back, he is trying to be comforting but finally seeing the person your heart begins to beat faster.  You take a deep breath before walking up to the table to the sabacc table. You try to act casual and strike up a conversation to the target to the left of you. “You good at Sabacc? I’ve never played before.” You turn your head to look at the target and you are met with a surprise.   
  
“I frequent this place a lot, so I hope I’m good.” The target says, she chuckles slightly. “What's with the face?” You notice your shocked expression was showing a bit too much.

“Sorry...I uh, just didn’t expect a pretty woman like yourself to be here.” The fact that the target was a woman helped you feel a tiny bit better. But at the same time, you were freaking out more because you have no idea how to attract a beautiful woman like herself.   
  
“To you as well.” She says before grabbing her cards as they were dealt out.    
  
“I’m just here to watch.” You say to the dealer as he was about to deal you a hand.   
  
“Please vacate the chair then. The chairs are for players.” The dealer spits out at you.   
  
You were about to get up and move when you hear Keye say, "Oh come on, Jix, let her sit. She's-," the target turned to look at you up and down and stopped at your open neckline, smirking, before returning her gaze back to the dealer, "She's with me tonight."    
  
You sit back down and make yourself comfortable. Looks like swooning her was a lot easier than you thought. “I’ll stay, as long as I get to speak with a beautiful woman.”

She gives you a side eye, a tiny smirk appears on her lips. “Only if you get me a drink.” You stand up and walk away, heading towards the bar.    
  
Once you are out of earsite, you speak quietly. “Mando, it's a girl. Oh my gosh I can't believe I did that. She’s into me. I can't believe it, that was fast.”  You’re surprised and stress nature was clearly coming through to Din. “I heard, keep your cool. Get those drinks. Try to bypass the Sabacc, it’ll take too long.” You nod your head in understanding, even if he couldn’t see.   
  
Heading back to the table, you spot her again. This time you have two glasses of some sort of drink in your hand. “I never got your name by the way.” You say, inquisitively as you sit back down.   
  
“Keye, you don’t need to know my last name but my name is Keye.” She says, as she reaches over and grabs a glass from your hand. You laugh in your head slightly, as you already know her full name is Keye Hibliss.   
  
“I’m y/n. Nice to meet you Keye.” You say as you take a small sip of the drink.    
  
“Did you really just tell your real name.” Your ear buzzes as you, as Din says disappointingly. You cough slightly at his remark. Not realizing that you probably shouldn’t have told her your real name.   


“You okay there?” She says to you, in a sort of sarcastic manner.   
  
“I-I’m fine,” You say through a slightly hoarse voice. “This drink is stronger than I thought.”   
  
“It ain't for rookies, that's for sure.” She remarks, looking you straight in the eyes before taking another swig.   
  
“Hey, what do you say we go somewhere a little more private where we can talk?” She nods in agreement and ditches teaching you, but only once she finishes her game. She mentions to go find a private booth and you do so. You find a booth within eyesite of the table, it’s got nice red leather cushions formed in the shape of a half circle. There are also curtains that you can drop for added privacy. You sit down facing outwards and after a few minutes Keye finds you and sits next to you.   
  
“So what's a girl like you doing here? For business or for-” Keye says, a slight smirk appears on her. “Fun.”   
  
“Depends what your answer is.” You say, sharing that same smirk that she has. She places her hand on top of yours. Although it feels slightly odd being intimate with a girl, you keep it calm on the outside. “Fun it is.” She takes a swig, and takes your passiveness as an invitation.

  
“Good job. Keep it going.” Your earpiece buzzes again.   
  
Keye looks at you confused, “Did you hear that?”   
  
You rub her thigh lightly, “Uh, nothing. What did you hear?” You can see her tense up slightly as slight nervousness flooded over her.   
  
She scanned the room slowly before she spoke again, “Let's take this back to my room, shall we?” She was quick with her movements, getting out of the stall and holding out her hand to take yours. She quickly takes your hand and you both find your way to the elevator. The plan was to go to your room, not hers so you try and come up with a plan to try and get her room number.   
  
Upon getting inside the elevator, you ask her, ”What room do you stay in? If it's higher maybe we should do my room.” 

“I’m in the penthouse, top floor. There is no higher baby.” She says, looking at you. She rubs your hand lightly as comfort. You notice immediately once she is inside the elevator her stress level hits zero. Something spooked her, she obviously knows she is being followed. Thankfully she is none-the-wiser to it being you. But that nervousness comes onto you, the plan was she was supposed to go to your room. To change the plan to be on the 19th floor to the penthouse will be problematic for Mando. But you had to make sure to keep calm, and not show fear to the target.


	14. The Job - Part 2

You walk around the room fascinated with the big windows and how the city looks from up there. The sky is as black as can be and the ocean is barely distinguishable. You can faintly see the waves crash up against the rocks along the cliffs edge. You have your back turned to Keye who slowly approaches you and whispers in your ear "Nice view."

"Yes it sure is from up here" You say, smiling towards the city below you. 

"I wasn't talking about outside." Your cheeks redden instantly at her statement. You felt both aroused and confused. 

"Oh!" You laugh awkwardly and turn around to see that Keye is very close to you. You move around her back towards the living room and sit down on the couch. "So Keye, how do you get a penthouse like this? What do you do?" You ask with as much confidence as you can. This plan became harder when you found out she was a girl. You suddenly didn't know how to act. It wasn't like practice. You tried to remember somethings you had said before to flirt but your brain was wiped completely at hearing her feminine voice. It was easy when you were with Mando, partially because you liked him and partially because you were way too drunk. 

_ Alcohol. _

"Well, my line of work offers many perks. This is one of them, I suppose." You reply with a confirming hum. She walks past you to the kitchen and returns with two drinks in hand. Taking a sip of this one, you immediately can tell it's much better than the one you had downstairs. You felt the courage wash throughout your body. 

“This is good. Thank you.” You say almost finishing your drink. You stand up placing the glass on the table across from the couch and walk closer to her. She smiles at you. Keye was taller than you and wore a dark blue skin tight dress that rested at her knees. It fit her slim body perfectly. The top of it was cut deep and wide stopping just below her breast. They had been pushed aside, leaving her sternum exposed. The top connects over the top of her chest in a choker style neck. The back was a mess of thin pieces of fabric all meeting just above her butt. Her hair was long and it flowed over her shoulder in long straight lengths. It was dark in colour with a streak of purple running down the side. 

You caught your self staring and at her dress and quickly returned your gaze to her face when she stepped closer and chuckled. “Like what you see, y/n?” You never really looked at women this way, but the drinks have got your mind spinning. Your mind was frazzled and you didn’t know what to say. All you did was stare, and she took that as a positive response. 

Keye reached out and ran her hand down your bare arm. You shivered having never been intimate with a woman. Her fingers sparked against your skin and you could feel your core warming. You tried your hardest to suppress the feeling but the more her fingers touched you the warmer you became. You hear the clink of a glass being put down onto a table. Her other hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against her. "y/n..." she whispered into your ear followed closely by a little nibble on your earlobe.

Your head involuntarily leaned to the other side giving her more access to your neck. "...you are beautiful, you know. I love every curve." She caressed your hip so tenderly, you melted into it. Keye continued to kiss down the length of your exposed neck, leaving behind small fires, you thought only Din could leave. The memory of Din and the night before flashed behind your eyes and you suddenly became rigid. Keye sensed this and wrapped her other hand into your hair. "Relax, sweet one." She said into your neck.

You took a deep breath and reminded yourself this is for the mission. This was nothing, it meant nothing. It was only a mission and after all she was some sort of criminal. Din had never told you why she had a bounty but you were glad he didn’t tell you. You brought yourself back to the present moment, you realized you had not touched her yet. You finally brought your hands, that have been hanging limply by your side, up to encircle her delicate waist Keye let her kiss fall lower and lower until she was in between your breasts and this pulled an involuntary moan from your mouth. Your hand tightens its grip on her waist. You felt yourself enjoying this.

"Y/n...you taste so good." Her voice was muffled by her lips on your skin.

Without your knowledge, your mouth is moving before you could stop it, "I want to taste you, Keye." She pulls away from you and locks her eyes. You take a steadying breath and lean forward to connect your lips.

Before you made contact the elevator door opens and Keye is pulled away immediately by a wire. You look over to see Mando standing there, legs spread apart in the elevator. A yelp escapes from Keye and she immediately gets to her feet. Mando comes running towards her but she pulls out a knife to defend herself. Mando dodges her weak attempts at slicing him and gets her knocked back down onto her feet. You found your way around the otherside of the couch, so as to not interfere with his capture. Keye is face down on the ground as Mando slaps a pair of binders on her wrists. He holds her up off the ground and shoves her roughly towards the elevator before dropping her just outside the elevator doors. 

“It’s safe to come out now.” You hear from across the room. You stand up and see quite the mess where they had fought. Din rushes over to your side, "You did great, y/n."He says as he places a tender hand on your cheek. "What's wrong?" His voice was so soft, as he notices a slight perturbed expression on you.

"I'm so sorry, Din. I-I don't know what-what came over me" You feel tears forming in your eyes and you look away from Din. He catches your face with his other hand and brings it back to face him. 

The tears are now falling down your face and he uses his thumbs to clear it. "Y/n, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with it."

You hiccup and completely fall against him. He embraces you firmly and you let out a few final sobs before pulling away. You look over his shoulder towards Keye, who is lying there cuffed.

"I may have gotten into it too much. She was very alluring." You smile up at Din and he chuckled rubbing your waist.

"I could hear you moan through the earpiece and it was hot, y/n." Din said before turning around and walking back towards the target. 

Keye looked at you and then back at Din. "Wow, I was fouled by a beautiful woman." Keye didn't sound upset or angry. She seemed happy. "You're a lucky man, bounty hunter." Din reached down to grab a hold of her and opened the elevator door, throwing her inside. "Hey, y/n, keep the place for tonight. A beautiful woman like you deserves the most beautiful things." Was the last thing Keye said to you.

"I'll bring her back to the ship and meet you back here." Mando said and the doors shut in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof the spice! I love Keye and plan on giving her a oneshot at some point!


	15. The Penthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the 3000+ word chapter but you'll be thanking me at the end. I promise ;)

Din came back to the room to find you laying on the couch. You had turned all the lights off and shut the black out blinds and were relaxing in the darkness. You were exhausted from the mission and all the mental prep you had to do. But in the end, you were glad you were able to help Din. You felt useful. You felt powerful in the moment with the target. The girl from the cantina was long gone and was replaced with confidence. All those times you were pushed around, pushed too far and felt helpless, were gone. Well mostly gone. You were sure there would be times when you would still be scared but you’d overcome a lot. Clothes being a big part of it—you never knew they would have such a large impact. The way the dress, both dresses, felt over your skin. The way you no longer saw the fat, and the imperfections, just the girl, with a beautiful smile and gleam in her eyes.

Din also played a role in it. He never let you feel and less than your worth. Din saw your true potential even when you didn’t. The way you would catch him sneaking glances at you and sometimes just outright staring. You didn’t feel like you had to hide from him anymore. At first, you feared him, scared to upset him and have him leave you somewhere. You know now he would never do that.

The child also played a part. Not a big part. But his green face, big round eyes and soft ears certainly made you feel safe. You never felt judged. From the moment you laid eyes on him and he turned his cute little head towards you, you knew he was special. Your bond grew quickly over the little time you spent together. When Din had dropped him off at the daycare again today, he wailed until you came and gave him a kiss on his little head. You were now a part of his little family.

The noise of a boot creaking on the floor startled you from your resting position. You turn and strain your eyes in the direction of the sound. The blackout blinds did their job, not even permitting one ray of light in. The only sound in the space is a mechanical hiss and metal tapping metal. _A blaster?_ You aren’t sure, you aren’t even sure what a blaster would sound like. Never actually paying attention to the sound of one. You stand up readying yourself for whatever is about to happen. You don’t know why you felt fearless. Maybe it was the alcohol? Maybe the skills Din showed you before? Either way you were ready to protect yourself. Your hands flying into fists, in the position Din had shown you earlier. Maybe it was one of her goons or bodyguards coming to check on her, regardless you were going to fight. The footsteps started again, slow and heavy. You adjust your stance one last time before letting a fist fly. The darkness prevented you from having any idea if the person was close to you or not, but you weren’t taking the chance.

“Who’s there?” you ask with a shaky voice. There was no response, just two more steps. “I'll put up a good fight.”

A chuckle rang through the room and you loosened your fist. The chuckle could only belong to one man.

“Din,” you let your hands drop and close the distance between the two of you, “Why did you try and scare me like that?” You started chuckling along with him, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

Din’s hands found your waist and at the contact, you fell into his arms further. The entire day finally catching up with you again and in that moment, you didn’t want to be anywhere else. The chuckling stopped and silence filled the room. His arms were safe, and you no longer had to hold the stress of the day on your shoulders by yourself. Tears started to form in your eyes, and you didn’t hold back as they fell down your cheeks. Din held you tighter after hearing your small whimpers against his shoulder. One of his hands came to rest on the back of your head and gently stroked your hair, his other draw circles into your back. Every random, useless thought ran through your mind. _What if it had gone wrong? What if she had hurt you or it went too far? What if Din couldn’t get to you in time?_ Even the thought that Din might _die_. You weren’t sure how, but it was there. 

You saw his lifeless body again, in your arms, “Din,” your voice got caught in your throat, “I-I… Please don’t die. I-I…” You couldn’t say it, not now. It wasn’t the right time.

You brought your hands up to his face as you pulled your face away from his shoulder. Your hands were met with stubble and skin, instead of the cold metal you were expecting. He lets you trail your hands up and down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as the sensation and sighed, the hand behind your head applied light pressure and you knew what he wanted. You let your head fall slack and his lips were crashing against yours. The kiss was fiery. Like all the stress from today was being released. Din pulled you as close to him as he could. His body was so warm, you could feel it through the beskar. The heat found its way to your face and you were sure if he could see your face, it would look like a tomato. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, and you parted your desperate lips for him. He was moving at a feverish pace. Just as fast as he kissed you, he had you laying on your back on the couch again. His gloved hands, without warning, found their way inside the front of your jumper and squeezed, almost painfully hard, your breast. You moaned uncontrollably at the feeling and arched your back pushing your chest into his.

“Din, wait! I want to use the hot tub I found first,” you say pushing against his chest with your palms. After some resistance he moves, and you quickly sneak away in the small space that you made. Stumbling over every possible item in this unfamiliar room, you finally made it to the hot tub. You turn back expecting to see Din but are disappointed to see only darkness, forgetting you turned off all the lights.

In the darkness you slowly unzipped your jumper. The sound was louder than expected in the quiet room. You heard Din finally get up off the couch and scurry, hitting everything you hit, towards you. His hands met yours, on the zipper behind your back, and he peeled the jumper off your shoulder, ever so slowly. His face was so close to yours; you felt his hastened breath. His fingers took their time sliding down your arms and finally letting go of the fabric. Din grabbed your waist to steady you while you stepped out of the jumper. His hands made their way back up to your breast giving them a little squeeze but not stopping. He ran one hand over your bottom lip, and you parted them to let it slip inside.

“Bite,” he said, and you did so while he pulled away, removing his gloves. You did the same with the other glove and let them fall to the ground.

“I’m going to get in now,” you push yourself away from him causing him to sigh. You make your way to the edge of the sunk in hot tub, pausing before stepping in. It was dark but your eyes had finally adjusted giving you the outlines of things.

Somehow in the darkness, Din manages to slap your ass just before you stepped in. The sound echoes in the room and you involuntarily moan.

“You like that,” it wasn’t a question. The water soothes the sting left behind from his bare hand. As you settle in the corner of the hot tub you hear the armour hitting the floor rather rapidly. You had thought about this moment before, many times. In bed, in the refresher even in the co-pilots seat next to him. 

While Din had left to secure the bounty, you had added bubble bath to the tub; it made it smell like roses. The water was warm and let all your muscles relax. There was a splash and suddenly you were not alone. Hands found your shoulders and lips found yours. You stood up to get better contact. Your entire top half was out of the water creating goosebumps on the exposed skin. Standing forced your chests together and at the skin on skin contact Din moaned. The sound was so beautiful to your ears, you couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. His skin was soft under your fingertips as you ran them along his back. You felt scar after scar and made note to ask him about a particularly large one later.

Din broke away from the kiss for a moment before returning his lips to a different part of your body. Pulses of pleasure were sent through your body as his lips sucked on your nipple. His hand coming up underneath it, to push it up towards his mouth. The other hand was rubbing between your ass and your soft hips. His tongue darted out and did circles around your nipples, bringing them to a fine point. Din pulled away with a pop after a while, having his fill. He let your breast fall back into place. He trailed his kisses up your neck to your earlobe, sucking it lightly. His hand plunged into the water with a small splash and found your core and without hesitation, it rubs against your clit. Your knees practically give out and you latch onto his shoulder. Several gasps escape from your mouth as Din circles the sensitive nub. Your grip gets tighter and you feel your core heating up. The feeling of his hands and the hot water was making you almost dizzy with pleasure. You had never experienced pleasure like this. You weren’t a virgin by all means but this felt different. You had never experienced please like this, with Din. Everything he did felt good. Every move of his fingers, his lips, even his breath against your skin felt good.

Din guides one of your hands down between both of you. He snaked it in between his arms and brought it to rest on his hard cock. You barely wrapped around it. You rolled your eyes back at the thought of _that_ inside you. You heard him say something and you gave him a few pumps. The angle was a bit awkward and let alone you were already weak from the pleasure he was still giving you. With each movement of your hand the water would splash up between the two of you. You tried your hardest to give him long even pumps, but most turned into sporadic ones, in time with his circles on your clit. Nonetheless, you earned a few groans from him. This encouraged you and you circled your finger over his head. He jumped at the feeling and you giggled, doing it again earning the same reaction. His fingers faltered in your clit but quickly returned.

“Y/n,” he breathlessly said.

_Stars._

“ _Din…_ ” the sensation, a combination of his fingers and the water, is going to throw you over the edge soon. His voice, saying your name, made you forget the whole world. You wanted to experience more of him.

Suddenly, he stops. Din chuckles at the moan that is released from your lips at the loneliness left behind by his departed finger. You try and find his face with your hands, slowly bringing them up to his neck and guiding in from there. Before you can plead your case, your body was effortlessly lifted out of the water and onto the edge of the tub. You gasp at the sudden cold air that is now hitting your swollen core. Your legs are pushed apart, and a kiss laid on your thighs.

“I want to taste you,” the exact words you said to Keye, hours early, now being spoken by this man. You thought of what you said to her wondering if you really did want to taste her and not just her lips. A warm wet feeling spreads across your inner thigh. You looked down to see Din licking a long stroke up your leg. His licks turned into kisses, starting from your knee and moving inwards. Every kiss that got closer to your core, increased the heat ten times. Your legs quivered at every touch. A wanton sound left your lips and Din chuckled. Without warning, his tongue stroked the entire length of your slit.

“Din, oh stars!” you yell, louder than you wanted. Your body could barely support you anymore and you had to lower yourself to prop up on your elbows.

His tongue doesn’t hesitate and starts circling your nub. The feeling is exquisite and your legs quiver. The circles are slow and drawn out. Din takes his time with each movement of his tongue, making you wither under him. You wanted more, you wanted it fast and he knew it. The feeling he was leaving behind with each flap of his tongue, wasn’t enough. You need more.

“Din, f-faster,” you were interrupted with your own moan, “Please, D-Din.”

He vibrates his response against your folds. The vibrating felt so good you throw your head back. The lewd sound that is being made sounds like heaven to you. His hand came up under your leg and rested on top of your stomach, pushing your left thigh to the side. You felt exposed and vulnerable but safe at the same time because Din was there. He was the one making you feel vulnerable, but you knew he would never let anything hurt you. Right now it was anything but pain. The bounty hunter between your legs wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. You practically screamed his name at the explosive feeling. You felt him smile against your skin and he moved his hand to pull away the protective hood over your clit, leaving it completely exposed. A gasp escapes you when the cold air brushes against the tender flesh. It was quickly replaced with warmth as Din brought his lips back to your clit and sucked again. Your hand tangled in his hair. Unintentionally pushing him further into you. His tongue moves a little lower and is pushed inside your folds. Moan after moan, whimper after whimper escapes your mouth.

“I-I’m so close,” a moan breaks your sentence, “ah, Din. Please.”

Just like he could read your mind his fingers are added to the mix. He slips them in between your delicate folds and into your entrance.

“Hmm, so wet,” he pulled away but kept thrusting his fingers.

“Yes, Din… all for you,” you breathed out, “I’m gonna cum, oh stars!” The pressure he created inside you with his fingers was unbearable and was about to send you over the edge. He moved them in a way that every time he hit that soft spot inside you. His mouth returned to your clit and circled it faster than before. Your body shook just as you were going to burst. Your head flew back, and your stomach clenched. You felt your walls tightening around his fingers. Your eyes snapped shut and your legs closed around his head. Like a dam burst, you came on his face. You pushed him further in as you fell backwards off your elbows. You arched your back up into the darkness, calling out his name in between moans. Din stayed there, licking your trembling pussy.

Din resurfaces after cleaning every bit of you up, he licked you clean. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he was dripping with your slick. His fingers slowly pulled out of you and you groaned at the emptiness.

“Don’t worry. You won’t be like this for long,” his voice was raspy and needy. His hands found your hips and dragged you down back into the hot water. You gasped at the tingling feeling around your swollen, sensitive core. Din wasn’t wasting anytime. He pulled your entire body to his and crashed his lips against yours. You tasted yourself on his lips. His tongue slipped once again in between your lips. You moaned against him.

The world suddenly spun, and you were now facing away from Din. Knees hitting the seat inside the hot tub and your hand holding you up against the edge. You naturally arched your back and pushed your ass out. Din ran his hands down your spine, making you shiver.

“So eager,” he whispered through his teeth into your ear, “Pushing your ass out like that.” His hand firmly grabbed onto one cheek pulling it hard. You loved the way he spoke to you, it made you wetter. His voice could make you cum alone, “So big, so full. Y/n, I love every bit.”

A hand came down and striked the other cheek. You whimper. Both pleasure and pain.

“Din, please,” you whine, pushing back until your ass touches his rock-hard dick, “I need you.”

You can feel Din stroke his cock a few times before running it up your slit. You could feel it already spreading your folds. You moaned at the thought of him inside you and how full you’d feel.

“You ready, y/n?” Din asked and you hummed, and he pushed inside. He was big, you knew that but without seeing it you had no idea how big, until now. You felt every inch he pushed in. He spread you wider than you thought possible. He let out the most beautiful moan when he was fully sheathed inside you. You weren’t sure he could fit all the way. Your head flew forward and contacted your chest. God was this good and he wasn’t even moving yet. You feel his body press up against yours and you realize he is leaning over you. His arms come and wrap around your front. He had no intention of touching your breasts but when his arm brushes against them he can’t resist. He grabs a hold of them, a handful each, and squeezes lightly.

With a groan Din extends his arms, pulling away from you but still holding your boobs. Ever so slowly does he pull his cock out of your molten pussy. Just before he thrusts back into you, he squeezes his hands, pulling your breasts apart. It was pain and pleasure at the same time. Something you’ve come to learn from Din. He drives back in with all of his untamed force. He bottoms out and immediately pulls out again, repeating the action. Din groans with every thrust. His name falls from your mouth when he hits that soft spot again. He manages to hit it almost every time, bringing you closer to the edge again. Water was splashing everywhere. The floor around the hot tub was soaked but you couldn’t care less. Your face was kept warm by the splashing water and you were sure your makeup was all over your face. 

“Y/n,” he groans, “You feel so _kriffing_ good.”

Din only has to slam into you a few more times before you are falling off that wonderful cliff. Your walls tighten around his cock, soaking it even more. Your arms buckle but Din is quick to wrap his arm around your waist to hold you up.

He is relentless, he pounds even harder into you and you come down from your orgasm. You knew he is close by the way his grunting is getting fast. His pace becomes less rhythmic and more erratic with every pump. The position is so primal, and you love it. The way he just bent you over and took you from behind, felt exhilarating. You thought you would hate it but with Din it was the opposite. He made you feel wanted. He made you feel good.

“Mhmm, you fill me up,” his thrust was particularly hard, knocking the breath out of you.

“Yeah, I do?” his voice was strained, he was so close, “I fill you up, sweet girl?”

You straightened your back, pressing your back to his chest, and reached a hand around cupping the back of his head. You tugged lightly on his hair.

“Can I… can I- _kriff_ \- please,” he pounded faster, “Oh, y/n please let me cum inside you.”

Maybe it was the way he sounded desperate. Maybe it was the dopamine running through your body but the thought of him releasing inside you made you cum again.

“Yes,” you let out as your walls tighten around him for the third him. This coaxed him and he spilled his seed into you. You felt his pulsating head inside you. The ropes of white hot cum dripping down your leg. You weren’t big enough to hold all of it. The sounds Din made when he came was like music to your ears. His breathing was heavy as he slowly came to a stop. His arms were still wrapped around you and held you close to his body. You didn’t want him to leave you, you liked finally feeling whole.

“Din,” you said breathlessly. He hummed in your ears. You both just stayed there for a while as you came down from your highs. Eventually Din pulled out slowly. You whined at the emptiness that was now there.

After turning back around, you met his lips. The kiss was soft and slow, quite opposite from early. His hands trailed up your body slowly, stroking it tenderly.

“We should go to bed soon. We have to pick the kid up in the morning.” He was of course logical even after sex. You both sunk down into the tub one last time and washed up quickly. He helped you out of the hot tub and somehow found you a towel. You left him by the hot tub as you hurried off to the bed.

The blankets were cold, and you thanked the Maker as you were burning hot. You can’t believe that just happened. You can’t believe you just got fucked by a Mandalorian. Your heart is still racing and you knew that you loved Din.

You welcomed Din into the bed with you, “ _Mesh’la_ ,” Din said as he stroked your cheek. Your face contorted into confusion. He brought his fingers up to your brow to try and smooth it out.

“Beautiful. That’s what it means.”

“But you can’t see me.”

“I don’t need to see you to know your beautiful.”

“Well then you are mesh’la too, Din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in quite sometime so I hope I did them justice!
> 
> This story started off as a side project and has now consumed my life. There are plans for side stories (featuring Keye) and even a sequel (smh). It's not over yet though, don't panic!
> 
> I love comments and kudos, they are super encouraging! I love replying to all of them.


	16. The Castle

The planet was warm, unbearably warm. Surprisingly it wasn’t desert like when you opened the hatch. The trees were sparse but it was filled with large grassy fields. There were multiple suns. One was so large it nearly took up a third of the sky. It was red, unlike most of the other white stars. The colour reflected on the planet and gave everything a red hue. The trees looked almost gray or even blue at times. But that sun was what caused all the heat. 

The moment Mando opened the hatch, the heat poured into the Razor Crest. You were wearing your blue dress you bought in that market. It was lightweight and airy but that didn’t help much. The heat burned your legs and you didn’t know how Mando was able to walk out of the ship in his full beskar armour. 

He had left you and the baby on the ship while he returned, the carbone frozen, Keye. The planet wasn’t far from Cantonica and took less than a day to travel here. The entire ride, you were smiling. Din had helped you get dressed and picked up the kid. On your way to the ship you laced your fingers with his and had the baby in the other arm. You felt like a true family. 

The kid was whining inside the ship from the excessive heat. Din said he would only be a few hours and that you could travel to Hoth if you wanted. You found the baby on his back trying to remove his clothes. His little hands could barely reach around to the collar. You quickly ran to his side and helped him out of his tunic. His little feet pushed him off the ground and up right. You pulled him towards you giving him a hug, as you couldn’t resist his cuteness. His little green body was so small and soft. He had the smallest little bum that just made your heart swell. You loved this little guy and you would never leave him. 

“Hey, want to go find a stream,” you ask the little man, pulling him away from your chest to look at him, “if we are lucky maybe even a waterfall. I don’t know this planet but there must be some water.”

The child squeals with excitement like he understood you. You quickly gather a few things including a couple towels, a snack and your black tank top to act as a bathing suit. You set out into the blazing sun and walk away from the ship after closing the hatch. You let the child walk as you figured he would be less hot walking then pressed against your body. He followed behind you, having to take more time as his little legs didn’t move as far. He climbed over branches that were merely the height of your ankle but for him they were half his size. You heard him giggle every time he got to jump off one side of them. 

You had never thought you would love children, never thought you would be a mother. That word felt off. You weren’t his mother but you had all the same feelings. Din was his father but you felt like you haven’t earned that title yet. Din hired you as his babysitter and that's what you were. Your relationship with Din wouldn’t change that even though deep in your heart you felt like a family. 

There was a particularly large bush, large for the baby of course, so you picked him up and helped him over it. He looked at you while you carried him the few feet. His oversized ears twitched when you looked back down at him. His mouth opened and he smiled at you. You returned him to the ground after a short while feeling him get hotter.

You had no idea where you were going. You just hoped you would stumble upon water. And you did. It wasn’t a stream but a lake. A large lake. You were surprised that a lake that big was able to exist on a planet with such a large sun. But the most shocking feature was the colour. It was purple. Most likely caused by the red hue the sun was emitting. At its sight, the child immediately started freaking out and running right towards the water. You had to run to make sure he didn’t go in first as you wanted to make sure it was safe.   
  
Reaching the water level, you were met with a small beach. The sand was coarse, and rough. It irritated your skin at its touch as it was already getting everywhere. Thankfully there was a tree that caused a shadow onto the beach, so the sand wasn’t blistering hot but it was toasty on your feet as you took your shoes off.   
  
“Wait there okay? I’m going to make sure the water is safe.” You say to the child, he plomps down onto the sand and starts to play with it. You weren’t exactly sure if purple water is safe to the touch but you didn’t want to risk it affecting the child. You inspect the floor underneath the water, and see it's mainly sand with small twigs and rocks. You start with putting your finger into the water, its touch was slightly colder than the air, but it felt just like normal water despite its colourization. You try out your feet, definitely concluding its just colourized water and isn’t harmful. The silky smooth surface of the lake also seems to indicate to you that there isn’t much wildlife here.   
  
You turn around to see the child sitting in the sand. He had formed a formidable pile on his feet. You reach out your hand as a jester to help him out, “Come on in, little guy!” He grabs onto your finger, pulling himself up. 

You and him splash and play around for a while in, enjoying the cool feeling causing some relief as a sanctuary away from the burning rays of the sun. You make sure that he is in no danger, keeping him in the area that doesn’t go lower than his waist. You are his babysitter after all and do not want to have him get in trouble on the job.    
  
After an hour or so you were both getting a little tired. You get out and relax in the shade, still wanting to keep away from the hot rays of the beaming red sun. The water had made you feel way better about this planet once you could cool yourself off. You looked out, over the distance of the lake. You thought of the child, the nameless child. You start to think of some names that would fit for him. 

_ Zeno.  _

_ Fenk.  _

_ Tobi.  _

_ Kevyn.  _

_ Wyny. _

You didn’t really like the sound of any of them until you thought of the word  _ Tofa _ . The name struck something, and sounded natural and cute. 

“Tofa,” you call to him and of course he looks. A smile plasters in your face. That was his name. Now you just had to tell Mando.

You peered over at the trees along the side of its edges, following it into mountains at the other end. It’s view was breathtaking, and you suddenly started to imagine a nice big log house built on the beach to the right there was a tiny opening in the trees where it would be perfect.    
  
You started to think about how it would be like to live here, how great it would be to wake up to this view every morning. Imagining a porch on the side of the house facing the lake, where you and Din could sit there enjoying the sun with some nice drinks. Meanwhile you heard inside the pitter patter of feet. You imagined at first it being Tofa but then you started to think about having your own children. How they would look, act, be into. Would they be with Din? Could Mandalorians have kids? You didn’t care, the thought of bearing his kids put a smile on your face.   
  
The thought of having kids made you look over to the kid-- _ Tofa-- _ , you were looking after. You see him again, making a little pile on his feet with the sand. “Here, let me help you with that.” You say, and he looks up at you with a big smile on his face. Grabbing some wet sand, you start to form a square, teaching him how to build a little sand castle. He loves being able to form a structure without it just immediately falling into a pyramid shape. You help to form a wall about half his height, with little towers in each end. “How about you go find some decorations for this. Okay Tofa?” The name. His name. He looks up with the biggest smile before dashing off into the forest a couple feet behind you. You make sure to watch him closely.    
  
You watch him bending over, picking up as much as his little hands could hold. Coming back after a minute with a bunch of forest foliage. Some twigs, some leaves, and some pebbles. You take the items and start to decorate with Tofa. Using the leaves in the corners like flags, pebbles along the top of the walls, and sticks to outline the walls. After it's complete, you take Tofa and put him in the middle. He loved his little castle and you’ve never seen him this happy.

His enjoyment sadly needed to be cut short. You noticed that the sun was starting to reach the far ends of the sky and you needed to get home. Picking him up and all your things you start your trek home. It wasn’t far, you thankfully remembered where to go and after a few minutes could see the grey blur of the Razor Crest in the distance.

Making it to the ship, you hear a sudden flurry of clanking as Din comes rushing out of the belly of the ship. “Where were you?” His voice had an edge of panic on it.   
  
“Oh we were just over there,” you turn to point in the direction of the lake. “Enjoying the lake as it's very hot here. Tofa and I.”    
  
You see Din relax his shoulders and let out a little sigh, “Oh, I was worried something was wrong. Wait, T-Tofa?” He reaches out and grabs him from your arms. “Did you name him?” You were sure what tone he was using. Was he mad? Did he not like the name?

“We couldn’t just keep calling him the child or the baby, Din. He’s your child, he deserves a name. You don’t have to keep this one but he needs one,” you try to persuade him. Din lifted the child up in front of his face, making his little feet dangle.

“Tofa,” Din says slowly like he was testing it out. A moment passed by and Din just stared at him.

“I guess that name fits for you little guy.” Din says, as he brought him down in his arms and he rubbed the child's forehead in his arms. A smile spread across your face as you watched as he took care of the child. “I’m your  _ Buir _ .”


	17. The Transmission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. The pandemic has made it harder to write as I am still going to work everyday. I promise I will try and update more regularly :) Please enjoy the smut. 
> 
> Don't forget to wash your hands for 20 seconds and practice social distancing.

The sun quickly turned from a blood red to a hazy blue as the sun was leaving over the mountains. The three of you were sitting inside the ship’s cargo bay enjoying time together. You had decided with it being late, you would spend the rest of the night relaxing before you headed out tomorrow, wherever you were going to go you weren’t sure. In your pants and spare tank top, you and Din were sitting on crates opposite of eachother with the child to your right. You were all enjoying a meal together, except Din who watched you two. It wasn’t much of a meal, just some more rations but it was enjoyable to have you all sitting there as a family. You gave all of Tofa your crackers as he seemed to enjoy them the most.

You were enjoying the time together when you heard a click and what sounded like someone talking came from the cockpit. You look up in the direction of the ladder then quickly down to Din. Looking at each other with confirmation of both hearing it. Following Din, both of you head on up into the cockpit with you holding Tofa in your arm. When you enter the room you are met with a small blue hologram of a lady on the dash.  
  
“Mando, I need some help. Got into a bit of a sticky situation and can’t get out of it by myself. Needed someone that I trust, and besides you owe me one. Meet me back on Nevarro if you have the time.” Is what the lady said before she faded away. 

You looked over at Din, with a confused expression on your face. “Who was that?”  
  
“A friend I used to work with. Looks like I found where we are going next,” Din said. He quickly sat down on the pilots chair to start preparations to leave. You had a small degree of jealousy on you, that woman seemed very strong and maybe that's what Din likes more than the curves that you got. You quickly try to wipe that thought away, your old insecure self slipped through the cracks. On your ascend off of the planet, you couldn’t help but feel like you had a slight bit of jealousy pooling up inside of your stomach.

You trusted Din, so you asked him through the anxiety, “Were you….and um her-” 

“No. Just work friends,” Din’s answer was abrupt, interrupting what you were about to say. You were thankful for that as then you didn’t need to finish the sentence. You feel slightly relieved and continue on with the journey. He pulls the hyperspace lever and you are pulled back into your seat for a split second. Turning around to face you, “She helped Tofa out. Kept him safe. We have about 10 hours till we get there, we should get some sleep before our arrival.”  
  
You turn your head to follow Din, a slight frown on your face. This came a lot quicker than you were wanting. You enjoyed the family time together and wanted to spend more together but you know that Din is right. “You coming?” You hear him say to you from out of the cockpit. A smile on your face appeared after he invited you to bed. The feeling of having someone to cuddle with was the best thing in the world, so you quickly get up and set Tofa to bed in his pod in the cockpit. He was fairly tired, the streaming blue stars of hyperspace put him in a trance and he could barely hold his head up by the time you were putting him to bed.

After he was safe and sound in the pod, you head down the ladder to the small room. Before entering it, you had a sudden realization. The bed barely fits you, how is it going to fit two of you? Your heart sunk slightly as you thought to yourself that maybe you can't sleep and cuddle together after all. As you open the door to tell him about it, you are met with the surprise of Din being stripped down to nothing but his helmet and underwear. He was bending over extending the bed to fit two. His butt was fully extended just like you were when he walked in on you.  
  
 _Revenge._

Before you even had time to think, you stretched your arm out and slapped his ass as hard as you could. The blow resonated in the tiny room. For what felt like an eternity you both stood there in silence before he turned around to face you. Your laughing face turned south when he had a brooding stance over you.  
  
“What was that for?” His booming voice came out. The stance combined with his assertive tone made you want to yield to him, but you stood your ground for a moment.

“Just revenge for the other night at the hot tub.”  
  
Din nods back slightly. “I probably deserve that,” you hear a slight smirk in his voice but think it's just for the playful mood. “Ladies first,” you see him motion for you to the bed. You quickly take your pants off to get ready for bed. Crawling on the bed to get into the position where your head needs to be to sleep. Before you get there a searing pain emanated from your ass and the sound of his slap also radiated throughout the room.  
  
“What was that for?” You say, slightly in pain. Good pain, as you kinda liked it.  
  
“For fun,” you definitely hear the smirk in his voice. You stand up on your knees, walking over in front of him to the edge of the bed. You lay your arms on his shoulders and his hands come around your waist.  
  
“Fun, huh?” Your arms slowly glide up his neck to the base of his helmet. Your fingers feeling the delicate fuzz of his beard. It tickled your fingertips and you went in a delicate circle for a moment, both of you staring right into each other's eyes. You started to grab the edge of his helmet, slowly dragging it up an inch but were stopped when his hands grabbed your wrists.  
  
“Not yet.” His words were met with a slightly disappointed expression on your face. You didn’t want to ruin the moment. He moved his hands off of your wrists and hit the button on the side of the room turning off the lights. You raised his helmet off as much as you could before he helped take it off completely. The darkness, this time without time to adjust was all encompassing. You didn’t know what was happening until you felt the delicate press of lips against yours. Starting off slow, you slowly kissed time and time again. Din slowly pushed into you causing you to use your arms to keep yourself from falling. His assertive nature became more apparent, his speed picking up and before you knew it you felt his hand grabbing firmly on your breast. His thumb rubbing in delicate circles on your nipples that were popping through the shirt letting out a small moan to the sensation. As you were just getting into it he brings his hand away. You let out a slight sigh of frustration from the lack of attention before you hear him start unbuckling his pants.  
  
Before you have time to think you are pulled up to a sitting position and your shirt is completely off. You push Din off of you to where he is standing off the bed, scooting your booty to the edge of the bed. Taking your hand you wrap your fingers around his girth. The heat from his rock hard cock warmed up your slightly cold hands. You still couldn’t believe he fit all of this in you, and just the thought of it inside you started to soak your panties. Slowly you rub up and down the length of his smooth but slightly veiny shaft. You start to hear the sweet serenade of Din’s breathing and moans and that makes you go faster. Hands dropping down, you hear the slight dissatisfied grunt come from him before you place your lips around his cock. 

“Oh- _kriff_ ” He grunted to the pleasure of your lips coating his cock. You enjoyed hearing his moans of pleasure, making you move even faster and longer down the length of his shaft. You could taste him in your mouth as a slight bit of pre-cum was dabbled on the end of his head. You could slightly feel his hips start to gyrate to the motion of you sucking his cock.  
  
“Not yet,” he grunts slightly before pulling you off of him, forcing your back onto the bed once more. His rough fingers grabbed onto the sides of your panties and began to tug, the cold air of the room felt nice on your wet core. The delicate pressure of fingers starts to twirl through your folds. Slowly going up and down your slit gathering your slick, before going back up and landing on your clit. A slight moan escapes from you as he starts rubbing your delicate nub. The feeling of his rough fingers added to the pleasure. You start to feel the flood of emotions rise from your core and you grab onto the sheets as support. Din goes harder and faster causing the dam of pleasure to burst as he slips a finger into your entrance. You closed your eyes, keeping in the full presence of the pleasure coming from within. You start to feel your inside tighten as you begin to teeter on the edge and moan louder than ever before. He stops, and you grunt immensely in anger when he lifts his fingers off of you.

“W-why’d you stop!” Anger in your voice as you were so close to cumming. No answer was heard until you could feel the slight feeling of the head of his cock going between your folds. Unlike last time he didn’t ask, he slowly puts it in as far as he can. In unison you both moan at the feeling of each other. Wrapping both your hands onto his back and he leans all the way in. You dig your fingers into him as he brings his cock out of you to the head. His speed increases, the soft spot inside you creating a flurry of pleasure.  
  
“Oh my Maker, I-I’m going to cum.” You moan out to Din “F-faster!”  
  
“Cum for me, sweet girl,” Din’s raspy voice makes you go wild. Increasing his speed, ramming into your pussy. His lips coming down create a fire between you two as you kiss. The cliff comes closer and closer, feeling your core tighten around his girth. You moan out as you feel yourself cascading off of the cliff. Your walls clamp down on his cock and you see stars behind your eyes. Your hands become like vise grips on his sides and you arch your back in pleasure. His thrusts begin to become sporadic in your throbbing pussy. The pulse of sensations engulf your entire body as you begin to feel the white hot cum start to fill up your insides. Feeling the cum filling you up, you moan harder and your walls tightens more around him.  
  
He slows down to a crawl, collapsing over top of you. Your breasts crushing up against his pecs and you both sit there in silence for a moment embracing. You think to yourself how you’ve never felt more loved in your life. 

Din settled in next to you on the bed. Even after the extension there wasn’t much room but you were fine with that as long as you got to be with him. You turned to place one last kiss on his lips before you turned around and pressed your bare back into his chest. Din shuffled a bit until he was comfortably behind you with one arm slung over your side, resting on your stomach. He drew small circles with his index finger on your skin. 

“Y/n, thank you,” he paused and you felt him take a deep breath, “thank you for staying with me.”

You knew what he meant by that. Din was never good at expressing what he wanted and this was his way of doing so. You snuggled against him even closer and he placed a kiss on your shoulder. Before you could even reply, you had drifted off to sleep knowing you were safe in his arms.


	18. The Training

The sun had long set on Nevarro and you and the child were waiting back on the ship. Mando had gone out to find his friend, who you learned was named Cara. He left you with specific instructions to not leave the ship and to keep the blaster close to you. Once he had taken his final step off the ramp he locked it up tight. 

You sat very impatiently in the pilots seat staring out at the town. The buildings looked, well, blown up to say the least. Din had told you of his latest adventure here but you never imagined what the town looked like after all that. There were holes straight through buildings and one was reduced completely to ash. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw two figures running towards the shipyard at full speed. It was too dark to make out who they were and you instinctively grabbed onto your blaster and went down to find the baby. Tofa was still peacefully sleeping in his bed, oblivious to the happenings in the world around him. For a brief moment you wished you were small again, back home with your parents. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin, when you heard blaster fire coming from just outside of the door. 

_ Din. _

Your first instinct was to run and push the release button for the door but you stopped yourself knowing full well it might not be Din. You had no fighting skills apart from what Din showed you at the hotel room and you had never shot a blaster. You looked down at the blaster in your hand. It was heavy, heavier than you expected. You held it up and aimed it towards the ramp, waiting. For what? You didn’t know. 

The blaster fire outside continued along with grunts, footsteps and what you think to be a speeder but you aren't sure. Your hands begin to shake with the weight of the blaster in your hand. 

“Y/n!” You hear faintly from outside the ramp.

“Din!” You let your aim fall to the floor and you stumble towards the control panel for the ramp. After pushing every wrong button, you manage to open it and oh boy was it slow. It lowered to reveal two figures, one was Din and the other a woman dressed in armour holding the largest gun you have ever seen. She was aiming it towards the group of people that was coming towards the ship. They all had their blaster pointed towards her and Din. 

You froze at the sight and gasped very loudly, alerting Din to your presence. He immediately turned and ran up to you, “Get down!”

Din jumped towards you and basically tackled you to the ground. He brought one of his arms up to cradle your head for the fall but that hardly did anything. You winced as your back made contact with the ground and Din landing on top of you. A blaster bolt whizzed by just where you were standing and suddenly the pain from hitting the ground wasn’t so bad. 

“Din!” You could only say his name before he was pushing off of you and rushing back towards the open ramp. You lay there on your back unsure of what to do. You look out towards the action and see the woman has dropped her gun and is now fighting hand to hand with the group that suddenly is much, much closer. The woman is leaving a trail of destruction behind her. Body after body fall behind her. Her movements are fluid and precise. The way her armour allows her to swiftly make strike after strike. You are amazed by her and her skills.

You look over to the other side and notice Din is still shooting his blaster. His sharpshooter aim made sure anyone that pointed a blaster at Cara got a shot in their chest. It was almost like he was enjoying watching Cara beat the ever living shit out of them.

_ They make a great team. _

You wish you could do that for Din, help him, have his back. You wish you were the one out there with him. When you helped him on his last job, you felt strong and you knew you wanted to do more. 

Two pairs of legs ran past you on both sides as you still lay there in the ground. You started to push yourself up off the ground just as the ramp was closing.   
  
___   
  
Before you had known it, they had lifted off the planet. Cara had informed Din of the location that she needed to go and you jumped to it quickly. It wasn’t far at all, 30 minute in hyperspace before you were bearing down onto the planet and sauntering off of the ramp.   
  
The night was cool, its obsidian black sky showed no sign of civilization nearby. The sound of insects and animals surrounding the crest reinforced this statement.   
  
“Let’s set up for the night,” Cara says, walking up from behind you. She caught you daydreaming as you stared out into the abyss. The two of you quickly started a campfire to make some meals for yourself. Din wouldn’t be joining, so you took this opportunity to ask Cara something that you had on your mind ever since you saw her effortlessly take down those men.

“Uhh… Cara, do you have a second?” You asked timidly from the otherside of the Razor Crest. She drops a log that was to be used as a seat before sauntering over to you.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” Her tone was slow and you weren’t sure what that meant but it made your insides flutter. 

“Uhh, I would like to learn how to fight. I want to surprise Mando,” you brush away a loose strand of hair that has fallen over your shoulder. 

“You?” Cara’s eyes go wide with surprise, “You want to learn to fight?”

Your shoulders slump forward in defeat. Why would you ever think you could learn that, you aren’t muscular or even skinny. You would be too heavy to move quickly or with precision like her or even Din. 

“You’re right, what was I thinking? Silly me,” you try and muster a laugh and act like you weren’t hurt but nothing came out but a sob. Your legs begin to take you towards the door but your arm got caught. You were lightly pulled back in front of Cara. 

“I’ll train you,” she paused and held your gaze for a second making you shudder, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, I was shocked that's all. Shocked that you were even interested, not that you could do it. I know you can do it. You are strong.”

She lightly squeezed your arm before letting it go. The feeling of warmth disappeared and you wished to get it back. Cara walked away but just before she was out of your sight, “We start tomorrow! As much as you look good in a dress, don’t wear one.”

Your heart nearly leaped out of your chest at her compliment and you didn’t know why. Your brow furrowed with confusion. You liked Din, you loved Din, there was no question about it. 

____

“Harder, y/n!” The sweat was dripping down your face and into your eyes, blurring your vision. Cara was not an easy teacher, not that you expected her to be. 

“Again! Harder this time, don’t hold back,” you pulled your fists back up to your face, readying in the fight stance Din had shown you. You rolled your shoulder once before throwing your hardest jab yet, hitting her square in the shoulder. She didn’t move. 

“Again.”

Left, right, left. You threw punch after punch aiming at all the different places Cara had shown you. Eventually you moved onto kicks which included you falling on your back. A lot. 

Kicking was harder, it required more coordination which apparently you didn’t have. Cara started with showing you a basic front kick which wasn’t so bad. Eventually you moved on to combinations of punch and kicking and you couldn't keep your balance.

Cara was coming towards you with punches and you blocked them all. Your footwork could use a little work and you found yourself falling backwards. You landed hard and you immediately knew it was going to bruise. Suddenly, a weight was smashed onto your front and you realized Cara had fallen right on top of you.

You let out a groan of pain as her full weight was placed on you. 

“Ok, ow!” Cara lifted herself up onto her arms removing the weight from your chest and straddled your lower half. 

“You’re getting good, little warrior. I am impressed, most people can’t even get me on the ground after several drinks,” she paused and locked her gaze on yours. The heat was rising fast to your cheeks as you were held under her gaze. Your whole body shuddered and you swallowed hard, “You could have had me on the ground without any of this training.”

You didn’t even realize it but she was leaning close to you. Cara was only a hair's width away from your lips and without thinking you closed your eye, signalling to her to continue. She closed the distance and her soft lips sent a rush of heat to your core. Cara brought a hand up to cup your cheek. She passed her tongue along your lip and you let her in. Her tongue explored all the corners of your mouth and brushed up against your tongue, causing it to start moving as well. You moaned, out of your control, into her kiss. Your hand came up to rest against her cheek. You could feel her skin and it wasn’t beskar. 

_ Beskar. _

_ Din. _

You pushed on her chest and rolled away from her. Your limbs were weak from lust but you managed to stand, leaving Cara on the ground resting on her one arm. 

“Y/n, I’m sorry. I should have never--,”

You interrupted her before she could finish, “It’s fine. Thanks for the training. I have to go.” You run away like a princess in distress practically tripping over every log and rock in your path. You ran for what felt like hours but was barely a minute. 

You came to rest against a large rock, chest heaving. You could barely breathe. You weren’t sure if it was because you had just betrayed Din or because you liked kissing a woman. 

The Mandalorian had your heart and you knew that but why did you kiss her back. Tears started streaming down your face. You felt a guilt you’ve never felt before. You loved Din. Your sobbing barely lets you catch your breath. You clutched your hand to your chest as you slid down the rock to sit on the floor. You had never kissed a woman before. You had never had feelings for a woman before. You knew you didn't have feelings for Cara but you were still confused. You liked her kiss, you liked her touch. You even liked Keye’s touch and  _ you _ wanted to kiss her. 

You sat on the ground for a while, crying. Eventually the tears dry up and you start to stand up and make your way back to the ship. You realize that you have to tell Din what just happened, you owed him that much. You were ready for the consequences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates... the virus has made work harder. 
> 
> Please comment, it makes writing and quarantine more fun. I respond to almost all of them. I also take suggestions.


	19. The Loth-Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, it kinda takes a turn...

You lied you weren’t ready for the consequences. The tears streaming down your face said it all. There was no yelling, no angry tones, no throwing of things, just an okay and then silence. 

Silence was worse. Din was usually silent but this was different this was the wrong silence. There was tension and you could feel the anger boiling in that silence. After a short while he had left the ship, left you alone with Tofa.

The walls suddenly felt smaller as you slid down one of them, sitting on the cold floor. You were still flush from your fighting and your crying afterwards so the cold floor provided relief to your skin. Tofa waddled up to you some time later sensing your distress. 

“Hey bud,” you sniffled, wiping away some tears from your cheeks. You reached out towards him and he waddled close enough for you to pick him up. “Your dad is mad at me.”

Tofa just looked up at you with his big brown eyes. His ears flopped down in confusion as he reached out his little claws to grab your hair. He held tightly onto the strand and started to play with it. You thought this must be his way to comfort you and that made you laugh. 

“Thanks, little guy,” his ears perked back up at the sound of your light laughter. You stayed on the ground with Tofa for a while fighting back the tears as best you could. You felt guilty for what had happened. You didn’t mean for that, you loved Din. You tried apologizing to him immediately after explaining the situation but he didn’t seem to hear you. 

After a while, Cara returned to the ship to find you laying down on your side, still on the floor. Your eyes were shut and Tofa was playing with the netting on the wall. 

“Hey, y/n,” she shook your shoulder lightly as he squatted down in front of you, “y/n wake up.”

You awoke with a jump, nearly knocking foreheads. Your eyes stung and your vision was blurry. You rubbed your eyes to try and clear them but it hurts as you were rubbing on the dried tears and gunk from your eyes. You looked back up towards the figure that awoke you and weren’t too happy to see Cara. 

“Oh, it's you,” your tone was not welcoming at all, even though you didn’t blame her for what happened, how could you. You just didn’t want to see her right now or anyone for that matter. 

“You okay?” Cara reached out a hand and placed it lightly on your shoulder. You adjusted your position to rest your sore back against the wall. The floor was not so comfortable for sleeping. 

“Uhh, yeah I’m fine,” you swallowed thickly, “Yeah, fine, just umm,” another big swallow and you shut your eyes suddenly feeling nauseous. You brought your hand up to your stomach and leaned forward into Cara. 

“On second thought n--” you jumped up and ran to the vacc tube. Your knees barely hit the floor before you were emptying your stomach. It pulled deep from within even after you had nothing left. Cara came over and gathered your hair behind your head and was rubbing circles into your back trying to ease your situation. 

“Y/n, are you okay? Why is this happening?” Cara’s voice was laced with concern and the grip on your hair became tighter.

You sat back up and rested your bum on your heels, “Ow, Cara… your grip is too tight.”

She immediately released your hair and tried to pat it back down to a decent look. Cara continued to rub circles in your back as you sat there making sure you didn’t have to throw up again, “Probably just the stress of what just happened,” you concluded. 

Cara helped you up from the ground and towards the bunk. You sat yourself down on the edge and rubbed your belly trying to sooth it. Cara sat down beside you on the bed with the child in her lap as he had waddled into the room after all the commotion. 

“You told him we… what happened during training?” She was stroking Tofa’s ear and slowly rocking him.

“I had too. It was the right thing. As much as I didn’t want to hurt him, I had to because I respect him. I really wish I hadn’t though because then he wouldn’t have run off.”

It was the truth, you wish you hadn’t. You wanted it to stay normal between you two with the child, your little family. You liked the way it was, the way he made you feel, the way he touched you. You felt loved and that is something you hadn’t felt from a man in years. But you blew it, and he had run off. 

“Cara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let it get as far as it did. I--” you looked up at Cara as she cut you off. 

“No. It was all my fault. I knew what your relationship with Mando was and I shouldn’t have jeopardized it. I’m truly sorry,” Cara hung her head low. You knew it wasn’t just her. In that moment you wanted her too and that's where all of your guilt came from. You had flirted back when she made comments, you never pushed her away, you were just as much of a culprit as she was. Ever since your encounter with Keye, you had a strange feeling towards women and Cara wasn’t helping.

“I wanted it,” you blurted out, making your eyes go wide. “I’m sorry.”

Cara looked back up at you with the same surprised expression, “Y/n… you wanted me to kiss you?”

“I’m sorry. It's all new to me. Women… they are new to me. But I love Di--Mando. It was a mistake. Cara, I’m sorry.” You just stared at her not sure what to say next. You finally said it out loud for the first time, that maybe you like women too.

Cara let out a laugh, “It’s okay. Women are pretty great, I say. Maybe one day you will get to find that out but you are with Mando. Let’s just go back to being friends, forget this ever happened. Once you feel better I can show you a few more moves and maybe how to shoot a blaster as well.”

You sighed and let out a smile. You were relieved that she wasn’t disgusted by your admission.

After a few moments Cara sighed, “So that's what that was all about. I saw him practically tripping over the trees and running,” Cara sometimes didn’t say the best things. Like now, telling you that Din practically ran away from you. You weren’t concerned about Din running off and not being safe, he was capable of taking care of himself but you were scared he wouldn’t come back. Well he would come back and kick you out. The tears started to slowly come back and you held back a sob. Cara took notice and rubbed your back and coaxed you to lie down on the bed. Once your head hit the pillow, you sobbed and could no longer hold back what you've been holding in since you woke up. Cara stayed rubbing your back until you fell asleep again.

___

You found yourself once again face first in front of the vacc tube emptying your already empty stomach. This had become almost routine for the past three days. You woke up and had to vomit. You ate, you had to vomit. It even got to the point where you looked at food and you were running to the vacc tube or outside of the ship. Din had yet to return from his isolation and you had become so worried that you believed that's why you were throwing up constantly. 

Cara had stayed with you during Din’s absence, she kept reminding you that he would return eventually and it was best to stay put. She helped you with Tofa and any other daily tasks that needed to be done. She was becoming a true friend. 

“Y/n, I don’t think that's why,” Cara said as she sat across from you at the table. You had just returned from the refresher feeling the need to take a shower for the 100th time. 

“What else could it be, Cara? I haven’t eaten much so it's not the food and if it was it should be out of my system by now.” You looked out into the forest outside the door as if you’d be able to spot Din from here. 

“I’m just trying to be realistic here. Maybe you should go see a doctor in town,” Cara had been saying this pretty much since the first time you threw up and you kept refusing but now on day three it seems weird that you are still throwing up. “Uhh, when… umm… when was the last time you had,” she paused and just stared at you bobbing her head like you should know what she's trying to say.

“Had what, Cara?” You weren’t in the mood for games and your patience these past few days has been thin.

“Had… you know… your cycle?” The end of her question died out into a slow whisper. You let out a laugh, startling Cara. You were nearly doubled over your knees laughing but suddenly it dawned on you and you shot up, laughter gone. 

“Cara! Cara! Oh stars Cara! You’re right, when was the last time. I lost track of it with everything that's been going on,” you try and remember the last time. Was it on that planet or that one, did you have it before the penthouse or… “Oh no Cara! I haven’t hadn’t it since before Canto Bight, almost 2 months ago. Oh stars!” You slap your hand against your forehead and lean down on the table. 

“Did you use… do you have contraceptives?” her question was valid and you were just stupid. You didn’t have anything and you never used anything. All this time you went unprotected. 

The more you thought about it, the more it made sense. You had been feeling more fatigued and nauseous from space travel but that's it you just acquitted it to that, space travel. Din even pointed out that you were going to the washroom more frequently and you just laughed and said you were drinking more water. When you didn’t reply, Cara had her answer. 

“You might be pre--”

“Don’t say it!”

Cara reached across the table to put a hand on you for comfort, “Here, lets go to the doctors together. It’s not that far of a walk and after we can get more supplies.”

You lifted your head back up from the table and tears once again stained your cheeks. You didn’t know how this happened, well you knew of course but still. A sob escaped your throat and Cara stood up to help you stand from the chair. You leaned heavily into her side as she scooped up Tofa and helped you towards the ramp. She let go of you and pushed some buttons on the ramp to close it and returned to your side to help you walk again. 

___

“Three melons, please,” Cara asked the man at the stand in the market. You shot her a look of disgust and opened your mouth to protest but she was faster, “Ah ah, now you are eating for two.”

She placed her hand delicately on your belly but you swatted it away quickly. “Cara stop, just get what we need.” You stormed off in the opposite direction with the baby in your arms. He was elated to be in the market with so many people. He smiled wide and was turning his head from side to side. You looked down at him and his smile, making your heart skip a beat. You loved this little green baby and you loved being his sort of mother. You gaze dropped even lower to your belly and your heart fluttered, almost coming to a stop. Now you were going to be a real mother. 

A mother. 

A baby. 

Your baby, Din’s baby. Oh stars! You weren’t ready for any of this. You didn’t have a house, didn’t have your family. You were practically alone with Din and that's if he wants to stay. Your chest suddenly became really tight and made it hard to breath. 

The doctor said that you were 10 weeks pregnant. How did you not realize this earlier. How could you have not known. Now Din was off who knows where and you were alone with two babies. Your head began to pound and you nearly dropped Tofa. You stumbled through the crowd until you found a post you could lean up against. Tofa cooed and looked up in your direction. Your vision was blurry as the realization of being pregnant finally set it. What if Din didn’t want the baby? What would you do? You had no one else, you couldn’t return to that cantina. 

You brought your hand up to your chest and tried to take a slowly deep breath. Tofa placed his hand on your chest and well and closed his eyes. You felt a wave of calm and happiness wash through you. Your breathing returned to normal and you looked down towards Tofa.

“It’ll be alright. Thank you little one.”

Tofa suddenly cooed loudly and you looked at the direction he was looking in. Toys. Lots of toys. You made your way over there and he immediately started to reach for a stuff loth-cat. You picked it up and gave it to him and he squealed with joy pulling it against his chest. You looked up at the stall owner and smiled warmly.

“I guess he wants that one,” you reached down into your pocket with the other hand and placed a few credits on the table. The owner hummed approvingly and you continued to walk along the stall.

A wooden object caught your eye. It had a brown bar with stars and planets hanging down from it. You stopped and reached out to brush your fingers along it. You smiled and reached down into your pocket giving the owner the remainder of your credits. He packed it away in a brown bag and handed it over to you, “For your little one?”

“Ah yeah!” The owner smiled and looked at Tofa.

“He will love it.”

“Oh it's not going to be for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment how you feel about the news and what you think Din's reaction will be!!!


	20. The Silence

Cara was carrying the child on the way back from the market. She refused to let you carry anything anymore knowing that you were pregnant. It had only been meer hours since you found out for sure you were carrying a baby but she took it very seriously. Cara had Tofa in one hand trying her best to hold him securely as he was bouncing around in her arm and the supplies you picked up in the other. 

Your walk back to the Crest was far too short when you realized Din was back as the ramp was down. You had to face him, both about the incident with Cara, as that was never resolved and about the pregnancy. Oh god, what if he rejects you, what will you do. That feeling of dread returns to your stomach and you feel that nausea rise up again but this time it's not from the baby. You jump behind a tree and empty your guts, again. Cara comes rushing over after putting the baby down in front of the ship. 

“Y/n, are you alright? Did you take the medication the doc gave you for… for well, this?” She gestures to the puddle on the ground and you suppress a laugh in fear that it might make you vomit again. 

“Yes, but this isn’t because of-” you cut yourself off and looked around but were unable to say the words but Cara knew. 

“Oh,” her mouth forming a distinct ‘O’ shape. She rubbed your back a few more times while you were still crouched down and stood up, “Well you need to tell him. Now is as good of a time as any.”

She reached out her hand to help you up. You knew now was not the best time at all and first you had to settle things about the Cara kissing situation first. 

“Cara, what if he doesn’t want the baby?” your hand is trembling in hers as she pulls you up from the ground. She notices the tears in your eyes and brings her other hand up to wipe them away. 

“He would be stupid to not want this baby,” your tears continue to come fast and she pulls you into a hug. You stretch your arms around her and sob into her shoulder. You mumble something against her body but it is lost in the fabric. “Y/n, everything will be alright.”

Cara holds you until you are able to calm yourself down. You noticed that Din hadn’t even bothered to come out of the ship to collect the child who was still patiently waiting outside the ship playing with the grass. 

You push yourself off of Cara and straighten your dress, “Do you mind watching him while I speak with Mando?”

Cara walks over to Tofa and kneels down to pat him on the head, “Of course, I have grown quite fond of him.”

You hesitate for another second but Cara gestures towards the open ramp of the ship. You look once more towards the child and as confidently as you can walk into the ship and close the ramp behind you. You didn’t want the child or Cara to hear any fight that might break out. 

It's empty. Well at least the hold is. You walk over to check in the bunk but it is also empty. You swallow hard knowing he has to be in the cockpit. You slowly ascend the ladder. Once at the top you see Din, he's in the pilots seat with his back turned to you. 

“Din,” the rest of your words get stuck in your throat. You take a couple more steps towards him so you are right behind him. The saliva in your mouth has completely evaporated but you try again, “Din...uhh… can we talk?”

You wait but there is no reply. Maybe he is sleeping? You reach your arm out to tap his shoulder but before you could reach him, the chair spins around quickly nearly knocking you off balance. You gasp and try to regain your footing.

“Why?” was all he said. His tone was harsh and intimidating. Your whole body shuddered and you brought your hands up around your waist. 

“I’m sorry, Din,” you whispered. 

“Why, y/n? Why would you do that to me?” He stood up and closed the distance between the two of you. You didn’t dare meet his gaze. 

“Din, I-- I’m sorry,” it was the only thing you were capable of saying. 

His hands suddenly came up and clasped onto your shoulders and he pushed your back against the wall causing you to finally look up at him. His thigh found its way into between your legs, spreading them. He pushed his cuisses up against your sex and you had to suppress a moan. There was a low growl that came from his modulator, sending a shiver down your spine. One of Din’s hands moved down to the apex of your thigh and pressed right up against your clit forcing a loud gasp from you. 

“Y/n, you're mine and I’m going to make sure you don’t forget,” it was nothing more than a growl, you could barely make out any words. 

“Yes, Din. I’m yours, I promise. I’m sorry for--” you were cut off when his index finger started to circle your sensitive nub. You wanted to be his, only his. You were his and you’d let him do what he wanted to you just to show him. 

His finger kept rubbing your clit as his other hand came down around your throat, keeping your head in place. He didn’t squeeze as you didn’t think he would but it certainly made your core tingle. 

“No one else gets to touch you,” another growl. His finger suddenly stopped and your dress was suddenly pulled over your head and you were in just your underclothes. His one hand went back around your throat pinning you to the wall and the other ripped at your panties. That same finger found your clit again this time it was bare. His movements were fast and were sending you quickly towards a climax. 

“Din,” you gasped, his fingers not stopping one bit, “I’m so close.”

“See, all for me because you are  _ mine,”  _ at his last word you came, hard. You were sure your sounds could be heard outside of the ship. You just hoped Cara had left or was deaf all of a sudden because you couldn’t hold back. 

Din didn’t let you come down from your high before he had you bent over the control console. His gloved hands were moving up and down your spine like he needed to touch every part of you. One hand left and you tried to crane your neck to see what he was doing but you were suddenly over taken by a pressure inside of you. 

“Oh stars! Din, you--” you were interrupted by him thrusting into you with such force your hands slipped from the console, thankfully Din had a grip on your waist. 

“Kriff, y/n, you’re so tight,” it sounded strained like he was holding something in, “No one else will ever have you.”

His voice and the words he spoke were sending you to another orgasm. His one hand came down to your clit and started to rub frantic circles. He kept pounding into you harder and faster, encouraged by the sounds you let leave your lips. 

His hand came down and slapped at your right ass cheek, “This too. It's mine, not Cara’s, not  _ that _ bounties, just mine. You hear me, y/n?” He emphasized the last sentence with a particularly hard thrust making whatever reply you had get stuck in your throat as you came. Your walls tightened around his cock and your head went limp. His hand on your clit didn’t stop circling it causing you to start shaking. 

“Din, please I--” it was too much, you were becoming overstimulated. 

“You are gonna cum for me one more time before I release my seed inside you. I want to make sure you never want anyone else,” he quickly pulled out and flipped you on your back, the console pressing uncomfortably into your lower back but you didn’t care. Din rammed his cock back inside your wet heat, causing him to moan. 

You bit down hard on your lip, you thought it was going to bleed. In this position you felt like he was going deeper inside you. You didn’t even think that was possible. He hit every spot inside you, he filled your whole crevasse. You had barely been like this for long before you were about to fall off the edge again.

“Kriff!” You screamed this time as it was so strong. Your walls spasmed around him again and he stuffed two of his fingers inside your open mouth to silence your screams. You clamped down on those fingers and let the taste of leather, blaster residue and grease soak into your mouth. It was him and you loved it. Once you had ridden out your high he removed his fingers and started to thrust fast. 

“Din, I want you to cum inside me. I want you to leave your mark because I’m all yours,” his hands found your hips and squeezed so hard, you knew they would leave a bruise. 

“Y/n, I’m going to fill you up with my cum. I’m going to put a  _ kriffing _ baby in you,” he barked out in between his thrusts. 

“Din,--” you tried to tell him but he interrupted. 

“Is that what you want? You want me to plant a baby inside you, huh?” he couldn’t stop himself and a smile started to form on your lips, “You want to have my babies, huh? Oh I will breed you so good.”

You tried again, “Din, I--” he rammed into you so hard that you slid up the console and nearly through the window. You felt it. You felt his cock twitch and throb inside you as he released everything he had. His thrusts became slower as he came down from his climax. He sank forward and rested his helmeted head on your chest, still sheathed inside you. You brought your hand up and rubbed in between his armour piece. 

“Y/n, I’m sorry for being so rough,” there was a deep sigh, “and for acting the way I did. I should have never just left for 3 days without telling you.” 

You continued to rub that soft spot, “It’s ok, Din. I’m sorry as well. I didn’t mean for it to happen and it meant nothing. You mean everything to me.” He snuggled further into you and you knew he accepted your apology. 

“Din, were you serious about what you said?” Your voice almost cracked. 

He shifted noticing your discomfort, “About what?”

You felt him slip out of you as he adjusted his lean on you. He never removed his head just allowing you to get more comfortable. His arms came up and circled around you the best way he could. 

“About the baby thing? Wanting to put one in me?” Your chest suddenly got tight in anticipation of his answer. There was silence, so you felt the need to say more, “I know we haven’t known each other for very long but--”

“Y/n, I love you,” it was calm and heartfelt, “I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

That tightness disappeared at those words and you almost jumped with joy.

“That’s good then,” you paused and waited to see if he would catch on but he didn’t move, “because you have already planted a baby inside me.”

Silence. 

Was that Din’s favoured response? His head slowly rose from your chest and turned towards you. His helmet made his expression invisible so you remained just as silent. 

Din slowly brought his hand down to your belly and rested it ever so delicately on it, “Are you being serious, y/n?”

“Din, why would I joke about something like this?” You let out a small laugh. That same silence returned and your smile faded. Din was frozen with his hand on your belly. Your worst nightmare had come about, he didn’t want the baby. Tears started to prick at your eyes and suddenly you’ve never felt more exposed. Your hands instinctively came up to cover yourself the best you could and finally the first tear fell. Still Din didn’t move.

“Din, I’m sorry,” came out as a sob. He slowly stood up and lifted you up with him. You stood there naked and crying and all you wanted to do was hide in shame. You were pregnant and the father didn’t want it.

“Y/n,” you heard the strain in his voice, “I can’t believe this.” 

More tears fell and you hung your head low and placed a hand on your belly, saying a silent apology to your unborn child. 

“Y/n, I don’t know what to say.” Still that same strain in his voice. “Close your eyes and keep them like that until I say so.” 

You obliged and tightly shut them. You heard his helmet being removed and he brought his hands up to your cheeks pulling you into a passionate kiss. You almost opened your eyes in surprise but remembered his code. You squeezed them even tighter and leaned into the kiss.

“You’re pregnant!” His tone had taken a 180 degree turn and he sounded happy, excited almost.

“You aren’t mad?” You search behind your eyelids as if you could see him. 

“No. Why would I be mad? Y/n, I love you.” It was a firm statement. Din crashed your lips together again and you melted against his armoured body. You flung your arms around his shoulder and pulled yourself as close as possible, armour digging into your skin. 

“Y/n! I can’t believe it. You're carrying my baby, our baby.” He returned his lips to yours like it was the air he needed to breathe. You could feel the smile on his lips against yours. Finally after you’ve used up all the air, he pulled away. He stepped away and you suddenly felt cold, “You can open your eyes again.”

You opened them and were greeted with the beskar facade but that didn’t matter because you knew Din was behind there smiling. 

“You make me the happiest man in the galaxy.” He pulled you into a tight embrace and you felt safe and warm with your new bundle of joy growing inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed both reactions...
> 
> Also, there are only about a couple more chapters left but we are already planning a sequel because we accidentally found a plot. We promise the sequel will have more smut because that is what this story was supposed to have LOL. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always please comment and leave kudos!!!


	21. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here is some fluff and major plot set up.

The planet was nice, there was a beautiful forest that stretched pretty much the whole planet. The temperature was nice, not really cold and not really hot. The people seemed friendly and the village was well stocked. You see why Cara chose to stay here for a while. That morning you, Din and Tofa bid her goodbye after her and Din had a private conversation. You were sure it had something to do with the training but you weren't going to pry. 

The ship shook as it battled the harsh conditions of space. You were well into hyperspace by the time Din had come down from the cockpit to play with Tofa. Seeing him with the green baby warmed your heart knowing that he would be an excellent father to your child. 

“Tofa, will have a sibling,” you thought out loud. Din hummed in response and you watched him roll the famous metal ball on the floor. Tofa soon followed its path, chasing after it. This continued for a while with Din occasionally rolling it in between your legs to make a challenge for Tofa. 

You wish, and you knew you shouldn’t but you wish you could see the smile, you knew was on his face. You wonder what your baby will look like, will they look like you or like Din. What would that even be? You don't know as you've never seen his face and probably never will. You can only hope your child looks exactly like Din then at least you will know a little of what he looks like. 

Your face must be twisted in confusion, “Y/n, what are you thinking of?” Din asked. 

You sighed and smiled at him, “Just the baby. And what they would look like.” Din nodded and stood up from the ground and took a seat next to you at the table. 

“I hope they have your eyes,” he said ever so delicately. You blush brightly and you saw Din’s shoulders shake with a small laugh. 

“Din,” your smile faded and so did your blush, “I hope they look exactly like you so I can know your face.”

Din shifted awkwardly in his chair and you felt like you had crossed a line. Your hands become clammy and you stand up to go put Tofa to bed. He fell asleep quickly after playing for so long with his Buir. When you returned Din was gone from the table and nowhere to be seen. You started to clean up after the child when warm hands, ungloved hands, encircled you from behind. You were surprised they could reach all the way around your body, but they were Din’s and he has big arms. You rested your hands on top of his and soaked up his warmth. You closed your eyes and leaned back into him. You were surprised when you didn't meet the hard beskar cuirass. You opened your eyes and looked down, you saw bare arms and your mind went wild. For some reason your mind thought that he wouldn’t be wearing his helmet and you didn’t know how to react. You took a deep breath and spun around in his arms ever so slowly. You didn’t want to waste the first time you’d see his face. 

_ Beskar. _

On his head. You let out a sad sigh but weren't disappointed when you saw his bare chest. 

“I can’t show you my face, not now,” the last part was barely audible and you wonder what he meant by that. “But you can have everything else.”

You smiled, “All I want right now, is your cuddles. Let’s go to bed.”

___

It had been months since your Cara adventure and your life wasn’t any easier. You had made a few stops on planets here and there to resupply and see doctors. They all said the baby was healthy. Din had been taking simpler bounties and simpler jobs so that he would be home most nights. Home. Was the Razor Crest your home? With Din and Tofa it certainly was. The time seemed to fly by with the pregnancy. You went from your usual belly to something much bigger. It would get in the way of you sitting down, bending over and don't even start with sleeping. You were a face sleeper and unfortunately the belly prevented that. This made you restless and unfortunately Din suffered as well. You constantly woke him up by hitting him with various limbs through the night but of course Din didn’t mind. He simply said soothing words and kissed your skin, lulling you back to sleep. He is everything you ever dreamed of and you know you, especially pregnant, are everything he dreamed of. 

The days started to blur into each other. You’d wake up sore and tired, sometimes Din was already gone and you’d have to take care of Tofa. He had seemed to become even more of a handful. He started to use his powers whenever he didn’t get what he wanted. He didn’t like the food you gave him, he’d just throw the blow into the wall. He didn't want to sleep, he would just float his pram away from you. 

You had landed on a new planet, one with mountains you’ve never seen before. They were so tall and so jagged, they looked like torn metal. Nevertheless the planet was beautiful. Din had a bounty here and he said it would take him a day to get it so you were left alone with the kid, with strict instruction to stay in ground protocol the entire time. He never let you go anywhere without him anymore and his excuse was always that you had to take care of the two most important things, Tofa and his unborn child. As much as you were starting to get cabin fever, it made you feel loved. 

The sun had set behind the mountains, making it quite dark. It wasn’t much past dinner time but with the mountains being so big it got dark fast. Din was due to be home soon so you prepared a meal for him. You thought he must be hungry being out all day but then you remembered that time he ran away for three days with no food and you laughed. That felt like ages ago. 

Tofa was practically falling asleep on the floor with his loth-cat toy so you scooped him up and brought him to your bunk. You were tired as well and you would just lay down with Tofa until he fell asleep. Soon you were asleep and it was well past midnight when you woke up. You slowly made your way out of the room, leaving Tofa to continue his sleep. You were expecting to see Din but he wasn’t there. You checked the cockpit and refresher but not there either and you realized that ground protocol was still activated. 

Panic came next and you couldn’t breath. You quickly ran back to the cockpit and found the commlink Din had left you in emergencies. You deemed this an emergency. 

“Mando, Mando where are you?”

Silence.

“Mando!”

Silence. 

“If you can hear me please respond.”

You dropped the commlink on the pilot seat and darted towards the child. Your heart was beating so fast, you thought you could see the outline on your chest. He had never not come back to you after a mission. He said he was going to be back by now. Your mind spun out of control and you assumed the worst. What if he needed help or maybe he was just lost. You knew what you had to do, you knew you had to go find Din. He would have been back by now and if he wasn't going to be, he would have called. 

You found a piece of cloth long enough to wrap around your body and put the still sleeping baby inside against your chest. Your swollen belly helped support him nicely. Once he was secure and you had put on your holster and grabbed a blaster, you searched for the datapad that had a copy of the bounty on it. You found it amongst Din’s things in the cockpit, a Trandoshan. You shivered, you hated them. They were ugly, scaly and usually criminals. 

_ What had Din gotten himself into? _

You stuffed the datapad inside the sling with the child and unlocked the ramp. It was darker than you expected but you had to go out. You knew there was a village about an hour's walk from the ship as you had a doctor's appointment there yesterday. You didn’t know who would be awake to help you this late but you had to start somewhere. 

___

You were exhausted from the walk, carrying the child and everything else you brought. The village was empty except for a few people scattered around and the cantina, it was full. You sighed heavily, not wanting to ever step foot inside another drunken cantina, especially not seven months pregnant and with a sleeping child on your chest. 

Nevertheless, you made your way towards the commotion and pushed the door open. That smell, that one of alcohol and sweat and anger. You hated it but were all too familiar with it. You pushed through the people blocking the entrance with their drunken forms. You tried to be polite but after no response you just shoved them aside. 

You went up to the bar and found a human bartender, “Excuse me sir, have you seen a mandalorian around here recently?” You were practically yelling at him over the loud chatter of the cantina. 

“A baby? Why do you have a baby in here?” he shouted back, cleaning a glass in his hand with a dirty rag. You were surprised that the child was still asleep but that wasn’t your main concern right now. 

“Sir, please have you seen a mandalorian?” You reiterated even louder this time.

“Why would I tell you? I don't have time for you. Unless you are going to buy something, get out of the way. You are costing me money.” And he was off to the next bar goer. You needed to know if he’d seen him, you had nowhere else to get a lead at this time. 

“Excuse me, please! I need to know,” you yelled leaning over the bar to get his attention. He came back over and you got excited, he was finally going to help you but he handed a drink to a patron behind you. 

“Get out of here unless you are going to serve tables. Get out!” Your eyes widened, you had a skill. A skill you never wanted to use again but you had it. 

“Give me a drink and just tell me where,” the bartender paused at that and turned back towards you. “I help you with your tables and make you more money and you tell me where the mandalorian went.”

The deal was sealed. 

You were bringing drinks to every table in the room. You were faster than any other waitress the bartender had, making twice as many tips. You were the star of the bar. You had never felt like this before, you had a smile on your face the whole time. You never thought that a cantina could bring you this feeling. At first you were afraid that it would be like your old home, insults and rude customers everywhere but no, everyone loved you. No one paid any attention to your size or what you wore, it didn’t matter to them. The galaxy was diverse, you guess. 

The women loved the baby and felt bad and would tip more and the men loved  _ you _ , the pregnant belly seemed to turn them on more. You never let a single one touch you as you were slipping away with a smile and a sway of your hips before they could. The bartender loved you the most. You made him more money on this one night then he had in a week. 

After about an hour or so the bar cleared out and finally the quiet returned. This is when Tofa decided to walk up, of course. Thankfully he didn’t fuss, just opened his eyes and adjusted his position to better see the world. His eyes were just searching the place for everything. 

“Hey. Where did the mandalorian go?” You were suddenly afraid that he actually didn’t know. He shrugged and went to the back of the bar to clean up his bottle. You followed him closely. 

“Hey! We had a deal,” you follow him until he stops and you practically ram into him. 

“I don’t know of any mandalorian,” his voice waived at the end that led you to pursue him. 

“I know you know,” you said looking him straight in the eye. You might be pregnant and have a child strapped to you but you get what you want when you want it. You let your finger snap out and point it towards his face, “Tell me!”

Tofa shifted and bumped into your bag you had placed your tips in and you knew what would get him. You pulled it out and held it towards him, “Does this loosen your tongue?”

You saw him shift and try to repress a smile. “I know I made you more money than you’ve ever made before in one night but here are my tips.”

You pushed them towards the bartender and he grabbed at it but you pulled it away from him before he could grab a hold of it, “Tell me where the mandalorian is first.”

The bartender sighed, “Fine,” he stepped closer to you, “Your mandalorian is in the basement.”

“He was here this whole time. You kriffing bantha shit. Why didn’t you tell me before?” You were fuming and you had half a mind to punch him in the face. 

“They paid me to stay quiet and let them use it,” he reached up towards the money again but this time you didn’t pull away, “But this is more than they paid me.”

“Where is the entrance to the basement?”

He points towards the corner where a door sits and you swallow, knowing Din was down there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!! I plan to turn this into a series with a second book and one shots. 
> 
> As always, I LOVE reading your comments!


	22. The Darkness

Darkness, you never liked it but honestly who really loved darkness. It's usually followed by uncertainty and fear. Fear of the unknown was something you were familiar with. You haven’t really thought about it since you were with Din. Even with the baby and its future, your future, you didn’t fear the unknown because you had Din. But right now you didn’t. You didn’t have Din and on top of that you had Tofa and you were pregnant.

The darkness of the basement was causing that fear to creep in from every corner possible. You could not see past the top two stairs and of course you didn’t think of bringing any form of light with you. You tentatively took the first few steps down in the darkness. With every step you took into the basement the harder your heart pumped against your ribs. You could feel the baby stirring as well, your anxiety inevitably made them upset. Tofa too. He could sense it and he cooed once because you probably overly so, told him to be quiet and he did.

Your eyes are supposed to adjust once you’ve been in the darkness for so long but of course for some reason, your baby brain didn’t allow them to. You squinted once you reached the bottom and rubbed your eyes to try and get a better look. Darkness. All around you. You quietly sighed and pulled out your blaster and started to move along the wall—using your hand for guidance. You had no idea what you were looking for or where you were going, you just knew you needed Din.

Despite what your gut told you, you called out for him. You tried to whisper yell but it came out very harsh as you started to panic. You stopped and waited to see if you could hear anything but there was no sound.

A few more steps led you to a corner and you followed that but were quickly met with a door. You reached for the handle and pushed it open. Your heart sank to the floor. Right there. Right there in front of you was Din. His body was tied to a chair and hanging bent over, limp, lifeless.

The light that hung over top of him was swinging, casting moving shadows against objects making you jump. You knew this was too easy but once again going against your gut, you rushed towards him, dropping your blaster by the door.

“Din,” you whispered as you lowered yourself to your knees as smoothly as possible with your pregnant belly. You noticed that he had no beskar armour on, only his helmet remained and he was in his underclothes and he was drenched. From water or sweat you didn’t know you just wanted to get him out of here.

“Din,” you tried again, this time pushing his upper body back into the chair. “Baby, please. It’s me.”

His body slumped forward again the moment you let his shoulders go. You didn’t think your heart could possibly fall out of your chest but at that moment it did. You didn’t want to believe what your eyes saw, what your brain was rationally putting together. You rested your head on his knee and brought your one hand to rest on the back of Tofas head. You knew he felt what you were feeling as well and you need to comfort him.

The tears blurred your vision but you tried again. You pushed him up and grabbed his helmet with both of your hands, not to remove it, you wouldn’t do that to him, you couldn’t see his face even… even if… You couldn’t bring yourself to say the words. If you didn’t say it, it wasn’t real. You stared into that dark visor and imagined what his eyes looked like. Brown, deep brown that would wrinkly so beautifully when he smiled. Oh and his smile, it was bright, you just knew it. The way he laughed, you knew he had the most amazing smile. You were never going to see that smile. Ever. Not anymore. A sob escaped your mouth and echoed in the empty room. You were too late; you were left alone.

“Din, please. I—I’m sorry. I love you. You saved me and I couldn’t save you,” you rested your forehead against his and let your sobs take over your body. You shook and as a result you shook Din. Your breathing was starting to become more labour the longer you stayed here.

Wait.

Breathing.

Suddenly, you realized you never checked if he was still breathing. You almost laughed at yourself, but you were too caught up to do anything other than heave his heavy upper body back against the chair. You pushed your head against his chest and waited. It felt like hours.

There. You could feel it. Your limbs tingle; he was alive. Your mandalorian was alive.

“Thank you, Maker!” You said far too loudly.

A door flew open and several men came rushing out, blasters in hand. You stood up quickly, giving yourself a head rush. You huddled Tofa as close as you could to your chest.

“What do we have here?” Said a man with horns that protruded from the top of his head and curved around down his cheeks and coming to a point at his chin. He wasn’t very nice to look at and you involuntarily cringed. He noticed and laughed, causing your insides to shake. “Ah, yes the rescue. How could I forget.”

As he emerged from behind the other creatures and into the dim light, you saw his light brown skin and black long over coat. His eyes were yellow and had a mean look to them. His voice sent pins and needles to every limb and you shivered.

“Well go on,” he stared at you as he slowly approached. You looked behind you but you were up against Din’s motionless body. “I know you are not mute. Go on say it.”

His lips turned up into a devilish grin when your brows furrowed into confusion.

_ Say what? _ You thought.

“I was supposed to come in here and you were supposed to say,” he paused and chuckled lightly. He let his hands rest behind him. “You were supposed to say ‘what did you do to him?’”

You just stared at him in utter confusion. What does he mean  _ ‘supposed to say’ _ ?

The horned man's grinned went away and he abruptly turned around, “Let’s try it again. I’ll go back through the door and come back out and you say the line, okay?” He looked over his shoulder that same grin had returned. He laughed and sauntered away to the door.

“Alright, three, two, one, go!” The man walks through the door again and saunters over to you but you say nothing of course, just as confused as before.

“Come on. It was so funny to see you say that, all confused and stuff,” he returned to his place in front of you and furrowed his brows as well, mocking you. “Fine, we will just do what is supposed to happen now, it's going to be just as funny. I promise, you’ll see.”

As soon as he was done speaking he reached out to grab you and pulled you against him. You let out a yelp of surprise as you were flush against him. His hand came up around your throat and held you there. You could barely breathe and your only through was the baby. Both of them.

“Oh would you look at that. There he is, all tucked away,” the horned man moved his other hand to pat Tofas head. You thrashed as hard as you could against him and tried to scream but his hand only got tighter.

“Come take her,” he said to one of the other creatures in the room, “I’m going to take this little guy out.”

The man took you from hornys grip and you gasped for air. Your head was spinning with the new rush of oxygen to your brain and you nearly passed out. You barely noticed as horny came and plucked the child out from the carrier.

“Stop—” your voice came out hoarse and sore but that wasn’t going to stop you. “Give him back.”

You struggled against the arms that were holding you back. All you wanted to do was protect the child. You loved him and you’d die for him if you had too.

“That was so weak. Good try. Maybe next time.” He laughed and held Tofa up to his face. “What are you, little thing? He will be so pleased with you.”

The grip of your arm increased as you continued to struggle. You brought your left leg up and back to kick him right in the shin. He released your arms and bent over to touch his leg. You turned around quickly with the intention of kneeing him in the face but realized you couldn’t with your belly in the way. You were pushed down to the floor and practically rolled over.

“That was cute but don’t try that again. I wouldn’t want to hurt you and your girl,” he waved his fingers towards your belly.

You opened your mouth to repeat what he said but he beat you to it “’A girl? What do you mean?’” he feigned surprise and you noticed his voice was as high as it could go. He paused and stared at you with that same grin again. “Was I right? That’s what you were going to say? I love when I’m right.”

He laughed again and this time turned towards the group of others in the room, “Did I do it right? Her voice was good” he said with a laugh. The other men slowly started to chuckle at him and he turned around to face you again, Tofa was now cradled in his arm delicately. “See they laughed. But I knew you weren’t going to laugh at that.”

“What do you—” you were cut off again.

“Want? Well, the child of course,” you opened your mouth to ask why but he stopped you with his finger in the air, “ah, ah. Why, you will ask. Well…” he paused for a moment and there was a faint hint of confusion. Maybe it was anger, “I don’t know actually, I can't... Interesting.” He paused again, “Ah yes, the bounty, it was fake of course and I knew Din would take the bait.”

Your face fell and your heart sunk, you felt bad for Din. The horned man stepped away from in front of you finally and sauntered over to the corner where the others were. You knew deep down that this man wasn’t going to hurt Tofa so you let yourself slump forward and let out a breath.

_ What did you get into? _

You looked back up at Din, who was still slumped over but you noticed his breathing had gotten stronger. You scooted over to him as discreetly as possible trying not to draw anyone's attention. They were all huddled in the corner speaking a different language anyways.

You nudged Din’s leg with your hand again trying to see if he’d wake up, “Din, wake up.”

He stirred to your surprise and you nearly jumped on him. Your heart could hardly take it, you were so happy he was moving. You leaned up and kissed the side of his helmet.

“Din. Oh Din,  _ kriff _ I love you. Oh thank the maker you’re awake. Please. I don’t know what to do,” he groaned in response, “Shhh, you have to be quiet.”

He started to slowly sit up, but you pushed his face back towards his knees, “Don’t move. I brought bacta pills with me just in case,” you took one out and pushed it into his mouth.

You just sat there in silence next to Din hoping the bacta pills would be enough to help him help you in any way. You were trapped and you didn’t know how to get out. You needed him. You needed Din to save you.

“Y/n,” his voice was rough and barely audible but that’s what you needed. The bacta had worked and returned some of his strength.

“I’m here. Oh baby, I love you.” You moved a little bit closer to him, casting a glance over your shoulder towards the group. They all had their backs turned towards you, looking at something on the table.

“Untie me,” he whispered. You looked at his bound hands behind the chair and slowly made your way there and untied them.

“Din, what do we do now?” He rubbed his bare wrists, trying to ease the bruises that were surely going to form. He reached one hand out to you and cupped your cheek. You nuzzled into his hand and he brought his forehead down to yours.

“Just stay down, okay?” You nodded at Din and gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

Din slowly stood up from the chair and turned towards the group of people. He took only a few steps but suddenly the horned man turned around and started to laugh. Din froze.

“That was so good. Did you really think that you could actually sneak up on me? On  _ me _ ?” His laugh turned into a chuckle and he sauntered back over to you. “No one can sneak up on me. I know every move.”

He stood directly in front of Din, he was almost the same height but still had to look up at him, “What now Mandalorian? I can see that you don’t know. Would you like me to tell you what you are going to do?”

You started to look around for something you could use to hit him with. You needed to gain the upper hand.

“Over there, sweetheart. There’s a pipe. It will do some damage.” He practically giggled and turned away from Din back towards the child who was still on the table. Din reached out his hand and yanked Horny back by the collar. You let out a gasp of surprise at how hard Din pulled. Horny fell backwards and Din moved to jump on him but as if he knew what Din was going to do before he knew it, Horny was up again. He landed a kick at Din’s stomach sending him back a few feet. You looked at Tofa and he returned your gaze. Horny returned to stalking towards Tofa with that grin on his face again.

Suddenly, he stopped and started to bring his hands up to around his throat and gurgling on his own saliva. He was choking. You looked back over at Tofa whose hand was now extended and his eyes were closed in concentration. He was choking him. Your eyes went wide but you barely had time to react when Din started to lung towards the other creatures in the room. He took them down one by one but there were still some and you’d do your best to help. You crawled over to the area that Horny said the pipe was and you found it. Just as you turned around you saw that Tofa was passed out on the table and Horny was no longer where he once was.

Suddenly, that familiar choking feeling is around your neck but with hands. Horny’s hands. The pipe slips from your hands but you can't hear it, the air in your lungs is slowly leaving making it hard for your body to do anything. You try to call out to Mando, but he is distracted, killing the last creature. After everyone was dead, Din scooted up the child and turned around to see you.

“Well, that was unexpected,” he chuckled, “That’s never happened to me before. That child is special. I couldn’t see him do that and I was caught off guard.”

“Let her go.” Din was not messing around. His voice was deep, and you knew he was angry. Din was holding your blaster, the one you left by the door. His aim was trained on Horny behind you. “Let her go or I  _ will _ shoot you.”

Horny let out that laugh and shivers ran down your back, “Awe, how sweet, lovebirds. I wouldn’t do that because you will miss and hit her.”

You could see Din falter but didn’t drop the blaster.

“I will leave out that door over there and you will not follow. Do you understand? Because if you follow,” Horny paused and then sighed, “she will die. I’ve seen it.”

What does he mean, he's seen it?

You tried to make a sound, but your mouth only opened and closed, the air that was left in your lungs was barely keeping you alive. Din just stood there, his blaster still in his hand pointing towards you and the sleeping child in the other. You lock your gaze with his visor and for some reason you knew he was looking at you. You let out a breath and tried to smile to let Din know it was okay and that you loved him. 

Horny continued to laugh and slowly started to make his way backwards towards the door. You saw Din flinch, “Oh I wouldn’t do that either, it would make her death much slower. If you so wish for her to die, I would recommend shooting.”

You tried again to call out to Din but nothing came out. You silently told him you loved him and loved Tofa and your unborn baby. You told him you were sorry and that you never gave him the family he wanted. You were sorry that sometimes you left messes on the floor because you couldn’t bend down to pick them up because of your belly. You closed your eyes as you were further dragged into the doorway. Just as it was closing you saw Din running towards the door and you could hear him call your name but he didn’t make it and that darkness returned as the last bit of air left your lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. It will be continued in another sequel and several one shots. 
> 
> Please comment, I love reading them. Let me know how you liked the ending and if you want more.


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, surprise! I've had this epilogue written for so long and have just been patiently waiting to post it.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Depression, attempted suicide.

Din knew he loved you, he knew you loved him. He loved your unborn child and he loved Tofa. But currently he was alone with the green baby aboard the Razor Crest. He had lost you and with that had lost himself. Din watched as that door shut and he couldn’t get it back open. He shot his blaster at the handle way more times than necessary, but he couldn’t get it open. The pain of losing you had made it hard for him to breath that day and everyday since.

Din had not only lost you that day but some pieces of his beskar were missing. After finally pulling himself off the ground in the basement, he found a pile of his cuirass and one vambrace. He was missing a lot, a lot of beskar that had almost cost the life of the child and now he had nothing.

The Razor Crest was just floating in space with no particular destination anymore. Din had searched many weeks for you but with no leads and no more money-- he had no idea what else to do. So, most nights or maybe it was days, he wasn’t sure anymore he would crawl into his cot with Tofa on his chest and tell him stories of his mom. Sometimes he wouldn’t be able to finish them because the tears were too much but Tofa didn’t mind, he was fast asleep. Din wished he could sleep like Tofa but the memory of you and the guilt he held prevented him from closing his eyes for more than a few seconds.

Din thought of your baby, he imagines that they would be running around in a lovely green field just outside of your quaint little farmhouse on some distant moon. He had never thought of settling down, not until you came into the picture. Now that’s all he wanted, but that was ripped away from him. He imagined that you would be pregnant again with your second child and you would never have to raise a finger again. You would be able to sit on the front porch listening to the giggles of your children. Din would provide everything for you. He would still do bounties occasionally to earn extra credits but would spend most of his time herding the animals or tending to the fields. He would make sure that he made dinner every night for you and that he would carry you to your shared bed. Oh, the bed would be huge, he would build it himself. He would make sure everything was to your liking.

Din wondered if Tofa would ever get bigger or would he stay that small until you were both long gone. He hoped that your children would still take care of him after you both were gone. He hoped that maybe he would have control over his powers and be able to help people with them.

Tofa stirred on top of his chest and Din rubbed his back to sooth him. He placed a kiss on top of his little head and Tofa cooed softly. Din started to take off his helmet in front of his ad’ika shortly after he gave up hope in finding you. He didn’t have anyone anymore and he thought someone should see his face. The first time Din took it off Tofa coward away into the corner until he heard his voice. Tofa’s ears perked up at the sound of Din’s voice and came running towards him with that cute little toothy smile.

“Yes, ad’ika, it's me,” Din picked him up and spun him around. Moments like these were the only happiness he had since he lost you.

The child reached up and grabbed at Din’s face. He poked his nose and pulled on his hair, but Din didn’t mind, he loved him.

“Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad, Tofa.” The words just came out of his mouth, _I know your name as my child_. Din never thought he would say the adoption ritual, ever. But here he was with his child. He knew that he was his father and that you were his mother. Tofa just continued to play with Din’s newly revealed face. Din smiled and played with him for the remainder of the night.

___

It had been weeks since he officially adopted Tofa and the Crest was getting dangerously low on fuel even if they just floated in space. The life support systems were going to shut off soon if Din didn’t get fuel. The cockpit was always a familiar and comforting place for him but now it felt empty without you. His mind was plagued with guilt of losing you and he didn’t understand why he was still here and not you. He knew he had to get fuel to stay alive but couldn’t bring himself to put in any coordinates. He just sat there in his chair and stared blankly, without his helmet, at your empty co-pilot's seat. 

The hours turned into days and finally the alarms went off signally the dwindling life support systems. He hit the button to make the sound stop and just sat there. He knew the air was now only at 10% oxygen and that he didn’t have much time left. He had enough fuel for one quick hyperspace jump in the reserve tank that didn’t feed the life support system, but he couldn’t do it.

“What’s the point?”

Your face, the choking one, not your calm smile, but the one he last saw, flashed before his eyes. You were dying and being taken away and he was frozen in place, not even able to shoot with the fear of hitting you like the man had said. _Why did he know so much? Why did he believe him?_ He was right about almost everything else.

Another beep came through and Din looked over to see that there was only 3% left. He took a few more deep breaths and stood up to go downstairs to turn off the lights. He would rather die in the darkness like you had. Deep down he hoped that you were alive and so was your baby but he couldn’t linger on hope anymore, it hurt too much. 

He picked up Tofa and placed him inside his pram. It had its own life support system that would last for a few more weeks. At least the kid would be safe until someone found the ship. He gave him one last kiss on the forehead before shutting the lid. He had already put out a distress signal to be sent to Cara to come and get the kid but Din couldn't stay and wait.

He found himself laying in his cot with the lights off and the pram next to his bed. His eyes were beginning to become heavy from the lack of air. Din reached over to the pram and laid his hand over top of it. 

“I love you,” Din whispered, “Your mother loved you.”

He couldn’t hear anything from inside and he assumed he was asleep, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t save her. I’m sorry that… that I couldn’t save you—” Din choked on a sob.

He had never felt this type of guilt before. He had never felt this much pain before. He had lost his parents when he was really young and that took him a long time to get over it but he was trained as a mandalorian. But now he had nothing left. He found you amongst the bad in the galaxy like a light shining his way to guide him but now you were snuffed out and he couldn’t do it anymore. Not even for Tofa. Tofa deserved better. He hadn’t found his home planet yet and he doubted he ever would. He failed him. Din felt empty. 

His eyes fell closed and the farmhouse came back but this time he saw Tofa running around in the grass, playing with the flowers. He looked around to the porch where you usually sat but you weren’t there. But the armourer was there. Her armour was reflecting the setting sun, casting a golden aura around her.

“By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are its father.” Her words were steady and a reminder to Din. 

“But I failed him.” Din hung his head low, not able to make eye contact with the Armourer. 

“You have not failed anyone but yourself, Din Djarin.”

“Y/N…” His voice broke and trailed off.

“She is alive.”

His eyes widened at her words and he looked up at her. Tofa giggled and Din turned back towards him. The smile Tofa gave him made his heart jump.

 _“_ You are its father. Go save its mother. _”_

Din’s heart jumped and he woke up struggling to breath. Din knew it was true, he could feel it in his bones.

The alarms were back again. Din rushed up to the cockpit, pram in tow, and hit a series of buttons until the Crests engines came alive. He put in the coordinates to the nearest planet and made the jump to hyperspace.

_“She’s alive.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you hate me a little less now :) or more... I don't know LOL.


End file.
